


Bajo la Luna

by MikaShier



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaShier/pseuds/MikaShier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Estaría haciéndolo bien? ¿Enserio llegarían al final esa noche? Consumar el amor que ambos sentían desde hacía tiempo... No pudo ser más que un error. Cómo... ¿Cómo él podía estar en esa situación?<br/>MPREG</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Éste es un fanfic original basado en Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!
> 
> Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.
> 
> Claimer: Yo dibujé la imagen. Es fea y ¿qué?
> 
> Advertencias: Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.
> 
> 2\. Éste Fanfic contiene Mpreg. Si no te gusta, te recomiendo no leer.
> 
> 3\. Éste fanfic tiene contenido sexual y lenguaje explícito.
> 
> Título: Bajo la Luna
> 
> Autor: MikaShier
> 
> Personajes principales: Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

Capítulo 1

 

Los dedos de Haru se movían con torpeza sobre la piel de Rin, trazando caminos temblorosos que disparaban en el pelirrojo millones de sensaciones nuevas. Era la primera vez que se tocaban de aquel modo, había emoción, había miedo, había amor... pero había más nerviosismo que nada. Después de todo, ni uno ni otro tenían experiencias previas.

Un par de labios inexpertos acariciaban con temor el cuello del pelinegro y cuando el cálido aliento de aquel que fuera dueño del beso llegó a la sensible piel de aquella zona, Haru dejó salir un ligero suspiro.

─Rin... ─el pelinegro susurró el llamado en un volumen apenas audible para sí mismo. Pronto se preguntó si realmente había dicho algo.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan calientes y la piel tan sensible, que ambos pensaban que despertarían en cualquier momento, que no podía haber algo como esto en la vida real. La fricción era abrumadora, la ropa había desaparecido casi por completo, dejando a ambos con solo una prenda restante.

El cuerpo de Rin, que yacía entre las blanquísimas sabanas de la cama de Haru, había sido salpicado con húmedos besos, mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a ser asaltado por las dudas. ¿Estaría haciéndolo bien? ¿Enserio llegarían hasta el final esta noche? Bah. Su novio se estremecía con cada roce, suspiraba de vez en cuando y parecía disfrutarlo, igual o más que él mismo; tenía que estar haciéndolo al menos decentemente. Y bueno, tenía claro que llegaría tan lejos como él se lo permitiera.

Los juegos previos eran tan torpes como rápidos, sus miradas estaban llenas de vergüenza y podían notar uno el rubor del otro a pesar de que eran iluminados por la débil luz de luna que asomaba por la ventana.

El silencio comenzaba a romperse, respiraciones agitadas y corazones que latían a mil por hora lo hacían.

─Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo. ─Ordenó Haruka en un susurro en el oído del otro chico, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Temblaba uno en brazos del otro. Los ojos de Rin estaban cerrados fuertemente, mientras Haru intentaba contener las sensaciones que le gritaban que comenzara a moverse.

"Su placer antes que el mío." Había jurado el pelinegro cuando todo esto había empezado. Y así iba a continuar incluso cuando su cuerpo empezaba a exigirle, de manera egoísta, que dejara aquello de lado.

Entregar todo a la persona que amas era algo que debía ser perfecto. El momento tenía que ser perfecto. El ambiente tenía que ser perfecto... pero ahí estaban. Ni siquiera habían tocado el tema antes, fue tan repentino que, al principio, ambos se encontraron deseando que el otro se detuviera pronto, por miedo de perder el control. Entonces, después de verse por unos segundos, la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, ambos decidieron que el tiempo, el lugar, el ambiente... era perfecto. Y era perfecto porque eran ellos, porque eran Haru y Rin, porque se amaban y porque iban a estar juntos por la eternidad. De verdad lo estarían. Era una promesa silenciosa que comenzaba a hacerse tangible en cada abrazo, en cada beso, en cada caricia.

La orden dada fue absoluta. Y Haru no planeaba debatirla. Su interior celebró a escuchar aquellas palabras que desencadenarían actos de los que no planeaban arrepentirse. Palabras dichas en un susurro que se perdió en el frío aire nocturno.

─Sólo hazlo ─fue aquella orden. Sin ánimo de contradecir a su amante, Haruka se perdió en el calor interno de Rin mientras ambos se embriagaban en sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas.

Su amor se consumó con la luna de testigo. Entregaron su cuerpo en una declaración eterna, donde se juraron amarse el uno al otro. Porque era exactamente eso lo que sentían. Un inevitable amor.

Pero no era suficiente. No se detuvieron cuando Haru terminó dentro de Rin, ni cuando éste hizo lo propio, manchando las sábanas también. El pelinegro besó al contrario, intentando trasmitirle su cariño mientras acariciaba sus piernas, aún en su interior. Rin rodeó el cuello de su amante con los brazos mientras correspondía, cansado, pero con gusto.

─ ¡Feliz navidad, Haruka! ─se escuchó al tiempo en que la puerta de la habitación se abría, dejando que una franja de luz artificial iluminase la escena erótica de los amantes ─Di... Dios... Haruka...

─ ¿Qué pasa, amor? ─musitó otra voz que luego lanzó un jadeo sorprendido. Rin atinó a cubrirse con las sábanas y empujar a Haru, que seguía dentro suyo. El pelinegro parecía atónito, por lo que el contrario tuvo que taparle también─ ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

─ ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ─murmuró─ ¿Qué hacen aquí? Se supone... Nunca vienen en navidad...

─Tus padres... Ah... Esto... Ha... Haru... ─el pelirrojo se encogió sobre sí mismo, sin saber que hacer más que cubrirse mientras su novio se vestía y le pasaba su pantalón Quería morir ahí mismo. Su mente no funcionaba por el nerviosismo que también hacía temblar su cuerpo. Los habían descubierto. En pleno acto. Apenas pudo colocarse la prenda cuando escuchó la gruesa voz del padre de Haruka gruñir.

─Largo ─masculló en voz baja. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rin. Entonces una mano áspera se posó con fuerza en su hombro, mientras otra se afirmaba de su cabello─ ¡Fuera de mi casa! ¡Ahora, maldito!

─ ¡Papá! Suéltalo ─gritó Haruka, intentando detener a su padre, mas fue empujado a un lado con brusquedad─ ¡Te dije que lo sueltes!

El pelirrojo jadeó mientras el hombre lo arrastraba con fuerza por la casa de los Nanase. Rin temblaba, intentaba liberarse mientras era guiado hasta la puerta principal, se había torcido el pie una vez y había caído por los escalones, su cabello parecía a punto de ceder por la fuerza con la que era halado, pero eso no parecía importarle al mayor quien abrió la puerta y lo lanzó fuera. Su brazo desnudo golpeó contra el concreto del camino que intermediaba el pequeño jardín delantero de la casa de su novio cuando tropezó y cayó.

─No vuelvas a poner un pie en esta casa, jodido homosexual ─bramó el hombre mientras tomaba el montoncito de ropa que su esposa ofrecía y la lanzaba al rostro del menor─. No te quiero cerca de aquí, ¿entiendes? Eres una aberración. No arrastres a nuestro hijo contigo. Maldito marica. Deberías morir.

Rin temblaba, sus ojos carmín demostraban el temor que sentía mientras, con movimientos torpes pero rápidos, se colocaba la camisa. El frío aire nocturno chocaba con su piel, estremeciéndolo. Se sentía pésimo y tenía unas irremediables ganas de llorar. Además, le dolía el cuerpo.

Se atrevió a observar la puerta de nuevo.

Haruka estaba ahí, mirándolo desde arriba con expresión contrariada. Hizo amago de acercarse, pero fue empujado dentro por su padre.

─Toma esto, imbécil ─un zapato lo golpeó en la nariz, llevó su mano a ese lugar con rapidez. La primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, dando inicio a un llanto silencioso mientras caía en cuenta. Era su zapato─. No sé dónde está el otro. Por mí, que tus pies sangren, engendro del infierno No sé cómo pudiste siquiera nacer ─el hombre se giró hacia su hijo─. Vamos a hablar seriamente de esto, Haruka ─masculló antes de perderse en el interior de la casa, llevando al aludido consigo. La mujer, con un suspiro, se acercó al tembloroso Rin que no encontraba la fuerza para levantarse. Le acarició el rostro y colocó el zapato faltante frente a él.

El pelirrojo sollozó mientras lo tomaba con manos temblorosas. Se sentía fatal. Incluso se había puesto la camisa al revés. Pero le dolía levantarse. Se había torcido el tobillo cuando cayó por las escaleras.

─Por lo que más quieras, niño... No vuelvas a esta casa. Olvídate de nuestro hijo. Por su bien ─le levantó el rostro y lo volteó hacia la salida─. Y por el tuyo.

Y así sucedió.

Rin reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levantó. Salió de ahí con rapidez mientras las lágrimas atravesaban sus mejillas y el miedo se asentaba en su corazón. Ese día no solo había perdido su virginidad. Si no que con ella se había marchado su dignidad, su orgullo y su integridad.

Lo que sintió ese día no pudo borrarse. Y la influencia de las palabras pertenecientes al padre de su novio causó lo que desencadenaría una serie de consecuencias posiblemente irremediables. Ese día, se vio empujado al borde del abismo. Sólo. Así enfrentaría las cosas. El dolor de su alma perduró aún cuando sus lágrimas se secaron.

No sería una aberración. Rin lo decidió mientras se acomodaba la camisa en un baño público.

Pero el tiempo no se detuvo y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya nada podía remediarlo.

Jamás podría hacerlo.

Nota de autor: No le sé a este servidor, pero la historia aún no termina:s


	2. Capítulo 2

Un mes había pasado desde aquél día en que fue tratado como la peor de las basuras. Regresó a Australia y ahora volvía a sus entrenamientos de natación. Tenía media beca universitaria por el mismo deporte, por lo tanto no podía plantearse el perder condición.

Todo marchaba bien, respecto a Australia y los estudios. De hecho, ahora que no tenía que llamar a Haruka todas las noches, parecía irle mejor. Podía dedicarse a estudiar por horas, después de las clases y el entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, aún si eso era bueno, él quería volver con el pelinegro.

Claro, era imposible. Los padres de Haru eran homofóbicos y él jamás se atrevería a volverlo a ver. Le aterrorizaba. Más que nada, por Haruka. Pues era él quien siempre estaría en contacto con sus padres. Así que estaba mejor lejos, aún si eso le quemaba el alma.

Rin rentaba un apartamento en Sídney, pues no quería incomodar a Russel y Lori, quienes habían cuidado de él años atrás. Aunque estos realmente lo querían con ellos, el pelirrojo se había negado.

Y ahora, solía llorar por las noches, en completa soledad, ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido aquella navidad. Se había entregado a Haru y había sido echado de su vida nada más terminar.

Pero aún no se arrepentía de ello. Al menos le había podido demostrar su amor en aquél acto. Una dolorosa acción de entregarse a alguien del mismo género, siendo él, Rin, quien había sido invadido.

Si bien sus calificaciones estaban en lo alto, su autoestima vagaba libremente en lo más bajo. No se arrepentía del sexo. Se arrepentía de aquello que lo había desencadenado. Una tarde en que un chico le había parecido incluso más lindo que las chicas, en donde su sonrojo fue notorio y su corazón latía nervioso. El día maldito en que se enamoró de Haruka Nanase.

Si él no se hubiese enamorado e impuesto sus sentimientos a ese pelinegro, la navidad pasada no habría sido la peor noche de su vida entera. Hubiese pasado un día tranquilo con su familia. Intercambiado regalos con sus amigos. Quizá tendría una linda novia.

Una cuyos padres lo aceptasen.

Pero no. Él había tomado el camino en contra y se había estrellado con todos. Y pagó el precio perdiendo a su novio... además de la confianza en sí mismo. Sin contar que Haruka posiblemente nunca lo había querido... Es decir, sus padres eran homofóbicos y quizá el también lo fuese.

No, no podía volver a él.

Se colocó la chaqueta y echó un vistazo a su frío departamento. Estaba ordenado. Demasiado ordenado. Cada centímetro había sido limpiado, pues Rin solía ponerse a asear su espacio cuando los nervios le ganaban. Sentía que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, un inminente rechazo.

Salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a los entrenamientos.

Sin embargo, se sentía extraño. Desde el día anterior había comenzado a sentirse así. Incluso había dormido más de lo usual, saltándose así el horario de clases. No le dio importancia, olvidándolo en cuanto abrió su casillero.

Rin no era antisocial, simplemente era catalogado como alguien irritable. Tenía uno que otro amigo en su clase y otros más en el entrenamiento. De hecho, salía con ellos algunas veces... Bueno, una vez al mes, y solo con los que realmente estaban interesados en la profesión electa, pues esas salidas eran más para estudiar que para alguna otra cosa.

Ese día, el pelirrojo se encontró frunciendo el ceño ante el espejo a cuerpo entero que había en los vestidores. Uno de sus amigos lo observaba también. Puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió con amabilidad.

─ ¿Estás comiendo de más? Tu abdomen no era así... Aunque no se nota mucho, en realidad ─Había comentado, refiriéndose a la casi imperceptible elevación en aquella zona del cuerpo del ojicarmín.

─No...

De hecho, la depresión le había pegado un poco, discretamente. Había alterado la hora de su comida y la cantidad de la misma. Últimamente comía dos veces al día en horas irregulares, además de comer la mitad de la cantidad que anteriormente servía en su plato.

Pero no era algo que fuera a comentar. Se encogió de hombros y dio algunas palmadas a su estómago.

─Ya se irá ─musitó. El otro chico asintió.

─Hoy es la prueba física y de dopaje, ¿te avisaron? ─Rin frunció el ceño.

─Nos la hicieron hace dos semanas, ¿no? ─el contrario le quitó importancia con un movimiento de mano.

─Se comenzó a rumorar que alguien de aquí últimamente... Pues... se dopaba, ya sabes. Drogas, drogas, drogas. Así que el capitán y el entrenador consiguieron los fondos para realizar otro estudio. No sé como lo hicieron... Quizá se subastaron en una de esas ventas de personas por un día, ¿no? Son la clase de personas que harían lo que fuese. Lo harían todo por el equipo... Todo.

─Quizá ─dijo Rin, sonriendo. El otro chico imitó el acto y le dio una palmada en el estómago.

─Espero que esto no sea grave y no aumente... Si pierdes la condición, sabes que te sacaran.

─Diré que es músculo ─bromeó el pelirrojo. El australiano rió por lo bajo.

─Claro, claro. Anda, que viene siendo hora de calentar. A ver si eso se borra antes de que alguien más lo note.

─Tendría que ser un fijado como tú.

A Rin le alegraba tener amigos ahí. Quizá no un amigo como Sousuke, pero sí varias personas en las que podía confiar lo suficiente, no como hacía años, cuando cursaba la secundaria y carecía de amistades gracias a su mala manera de reaccionar al perder o a su mal pronunciación que impedía que se comunicara al cien por ciento.

La prueba anti dopaje no duró mucho, pero Rin había tardado en salir de ahí gracias a la gran cantidad de chicos que habían pasado frente a él. Estaba fastidiado, lo cual era sorprendente pues siempre había sido paciente en esas cosas.

Una semana pasó, y aquélla elevación en su abdomen perduró, incluso a Rin le parecía un poco más elevada. Las pruebas de dopaje, al menos para él, habían salido limpias, sin embargo recibió una advertencia, pues estaba aumentando su peso, más de lo que parecía, y su presión estaba un poco descolocada. Pero no fue por ese motivo que Rin acudió al hospital, aunque si fue uno de los factores.

Había comenzado a marearse en las mañanas y vomitar, además de que de pronto tenía demasiada hambre y a veces simplemente la comida le asqueaba. Estaba asustado, pues creía que su depresión por lo sucedido en Navidad estaba pegándole fuerte. O quizá era que había desarrollado una enfermedad.

Se realizó todos los estudios que su billetera podía permitirse, pues un nadador profesional no podía darle lugar a enfermedades fuertes, al menos él no.

Pasó otra semana cuando sus pruebas estuvieron listas. Rin no tenía anemia, no estaba desnutriéndose, no estaba muriendo, no tenía alguna enfermedad. Nada de eso... Pero la doctora lo observaba atentamente, como si de pronto la respuesta fuese a salir a la superficie. O como si tuviera otra cabeza, lo que sonara más lógico.

─Necesitaremos hacerle otro estudio, pues hay una anomalía en uno de los que ya realizamos y debemos confirmar los resultados.

─Pero... Pensé que con los estudios que pagué... Usted dijo que no había forma de dejarnos con duda... O algo así... Además ─Rin suspiró y se talló los ojos con repentinas ganas de llorar─ ya no tengo más dinero. Me gasté todo lo que tenía disponible... ─estaba asustándose. Aquello era verdad. Su madre le mandaba un poco de dinero cada mes, Rin pagaba un pequeño departamento barato con el dinero que la escuela le daba y compraba comida con lo dado por su madre, pues incluso con la beca no alcanzaba a sostenerse por sí mismo. Incluso había comenzado a buscar un empleo.

─Ya lo había mencionado. Pero este estudio es realmente importante, por ello será financiado por el área general y el área de maternidad ─comentó la mujer, sonriendo con amabilidad. Rin suspiró, amaba al área general y al de maternidad. Ya buscaría como pagarles por ello después─. Así que, por favor, póngase la bata y acompáñeme, le explicaré en cuanto lleguemos con la doctora Jade. No se preocupe, no es la gran cosa, siendo sincera, pero es impensable no revisarlo. Solo se trata de algunas tomografías. Por favor, no tiene que asustarse.

Rin asintió, secando sus lágrimas y siguiendo las indicaciones anteriormente mencionadas. Si no era nada grave, ¿por qué iban a financiarlo? Le estaban endulzando la verdad. Caminó tras la doctora hacia otra de las alas del hospital, deteniéndose ante un cuarto, identificado como "Doc. Jade Davis" con una placa, que no tardó en ser abierto y al que no dudaron ingresar.

El estudio duró media hora, y trascurrieron noventa minutos cuando los resultados estuvieron listos, pues habían sido pedidos con urgencia. Rin se sentó en la oficina de la doctora Jade y observó a la otra médica, aquella que le había atendido primero, Anne.

─Bueno, señor Matsuoka... Tenemos algunas noticias que darle. Primero que nada ─comenzó Jade─ quisiera explicarle algo... ─Hubo una pausa que Rin clasificó como dramática. Quizá enserio moriría─. Usted posee una deformación física interna. Esto no es de gravedad, ni único, varias personas nacen con una deformación parecida y usted, según sus papeles, la ha tenido desde su nacimiento. No se le fue extraído porque no se veía como algo necesario, las probabilidades de que éste se desarrollara eran nulas. Pero al parecer, sucedió el pequeño milagro médico. Ésta deformación a encontrado la manera de sostenerse con los nutrientes necesarios y, por lo tanto, se ha desarrollado, incluso está saludable...

─No comprendo... ¿Qué tengo?

─Un útero. El aparato reproductor femenino. En teoría, aún con el desarrollo de éste, es incapaz de realizar la función propia. Sin embargo, según el análisis, éste se ha conectado a la vía anal, siendo separada del recto por la pared del esfínter, que es bastante delgada. En otras palabras, está conectado, pero obstruido. O al menos lo estaba... Sus óvulos estaban listos para...

─ ¡Espere! O... ¿Óvulos? ─Rin la miraba con incruelidad. Volvió la mirada hacia la otra mujer, pidiendo respuestas─ Para empezar, soy un chico. Y en todo caso... Para que los óvulos estén listos para lo que sea se necesita la menstruación, ¿no? Yo jamás he hecho algo así... ¡Porque soy un chico! ¡Y no tengo un maldito útero!

─Lo sabemos, Rin ─explicó Anne─. Pero la doctora Jade tiene la teoría de que estuviste menstruando recientemente, de forma interna, cosa que no causa daño a tu cuerpo y es imperceptible.

─Ahora... ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre en los últimos meses?

─ ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Están mintiéndome! ─el pelirrojo estaba exasperado─ Dejen de bromear y...

─ ¿Podría contestar, señor Matsuoka? ─Rin apretó los labios y asintió.

─Sí... He tenido relaciones con otro hombre, pero... ¿Qué con eso? Si tengo algo así dentro de mí... Simplemente deben... Sacarme ese órgano y punto. Conseguiré el dinero para la cirugía... Aunque tarde...

─No podemos hacer eso tan fácilmente ─exclamó su doctora. Jade asintió.

─Al mantener relaciones, la pared anal debió rasgarse, abriendo paso al conducto del reproductor femenino. Quizá notaste un sangrado cuando la relación sexual acabó ─Rin bufó. Aquello era estúpido. Y de todas formas, de ser real, no hubiese podido notar cosa alguna mientras era pateado fuera de la vida de Haru.

─ ¿Eso que significaría? ─preguntó.

─Significa que, si esa persona eyaculó en ti, como el camino a los óvulos estaba abierto... Bueno, ésta es la otra noticia ─Jade lo tomó de la mano y sonrió─. Felicidades, estás esperando un bebé, Rin.


	3. Capítulo 3

"No eres el primer hombre que ha terminado embarazado, Rin. Como he dicho antes, muchas personas padecen de una deformación física interna o externa. Algunos tienen un dedo de más, otros tienen un riñón extra, así como hay a quienes les falta. Si te sirve de algo, se trata del siete por ciento de la humanidad entera. Es un aproximado después de un censo realizado hace algunos años. Investigué un poco sobre tu caso, en específico. Hay alrededor de trescientas personas, de género masculino, registradas con deformación interna, específicamente con un útero, sin embargo, la mayoría extrajo aquél órgano con el paso del tiempo algunos por simple gusto, otros porque comenzaban a presentar molestias, quedando solo seis personas con él, de las cuales dos ya murieron. Tres están en una edad avanzada. Y bueno, tú eres el sexto."

─N... Rin... ─la voz sonaba lejana, apagada por los pensamientos del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más presente mientras éste intentaba despejarse─ ¡Rin, deten...! Te...

La cabeza del aludido sufrió un dolor agudo. El aire escapó de sus pulmones y, en cuanto pudo salir a la superficie, comenzó a toser. Sus oídos terminaron por recobrar su sentido, haciéndole consciente de que todos estaban callados y lo miraban fijamente. Había chocado con el muro mientras nadaba...

─ ¡Rin! ¿Estás bien? ─una mano apareció en su campo de visión. El nombrado asintió, aceptándola e impulsándose a salir─ ¿Seguro? Últimamente estás tan distraído. Sobre todo ayer y hoy. Nos preocupas, ¿sabes? ─sintió las manos del contrario tocarle la frente.

─Que estoy bien ─murmuró el pelirrojo. El chico suspiró, dejando de tocarlo.

─Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería. Parece que te has dado fuerte. Además estás pálido.

─Como sea ─Rin tomó la toalla que el chico le ofrecía y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

─ ¿Seguro estás bien? Para ser honesto, has estado muy... tenso... Bien, bien ─masculló el chico al ver la mirada fulminante del pelirrojo─. Sólo... Ten cuidado con tu comportamiento y vuelve a prestar atención a lo que haces. El capitán y el entrenador ya te están echando el ojo.

─Gracias. Lo tomaré en cuenta. Me iré por hoy, no me siento muy bien ─sin decir más, se encaminó hacia los vestidores. Su amigo suspiró.

─Habías dicho que estabas bien ─dijo para sí mismo. Le restó importancia y volvió al entrenamiento.

Rin entró a la ducha y, en cuanto la lluvia artificial cayó sobre él, se perdió en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Habían pasado dos días desde que la doctora Jade le informó de la situación. Se llevó la mano al vientre y suspiró. No podía ser cierto. Haría lo que fuese por comprobarlo. Él no estaba en cinta. Era un chico, no una chica. Lo único femenino en él era su nombre. Y, según Nitori hacía dos años, sus piernas no eran muy masculinas.

Pero, en fin... Era imposible.

Apretó aquella zona de su cuerpo. Imposible, no habría alguien formándose ahí nunca.

"Sin embargo, tu situación es un tanto peligrosa. Hubo registro de un hombre hace algunos años que conservó el útero y, al igual que el tuyo, comenzó a desarrollarse. Hubo registro de ello porque él, como tú, presentó un embarazo. Pero dada una complicación, su útero dejó de reaccionar y proveer nutrientes al feto. Por lo tanto tuvo que ser extraído de manera inmediata."

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Todo era irreal. Un hombre, embarazándose. Menuda idiotez. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que, a sus diecinueve años, quedaría en cinta, Rin le hubiese propinado un golpe para después reír con cinismo. Porque era una estupidez y sonaba a estupidez.

No se molestó en quitar el cloro de la piscina que se había impregnado a su cuerpo. No había ánimos para ello. Cerró la llave y se apuró a vestirse.

Salió del establecimiento con lentitud. Caminó por las calles de Sídney con la mirada gacha y el ánimo arrastrándose por el suelo. Todo aquello era pésimo.

Tomó una decisión. Con rapidez, se adentró en la farmacia más cercana. Buscó en cada estante hasta que, rendido, se acercó a la farmacéutica que lo había estado observando con curiosidad.

─Sabe... ─No, no podía dudar. Carraspeó un poco y, decidido, puso una mano en la barra─ ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar una prueba de embarazo? ─la mujer sonrió, algo divertida, pues en un letrero que estaba a lado suyo, se leía claramente que aquél producto tenía que ser específicamente solicitado, pues era una de las cosas que mantenían bajo vigilancia.

─Sí, ¿alguna marca en especial? ─Rin parpadeó varias veces... ¿Había más de una?

─ ¿Cuántas hay?

─Tenemos cuatro a disposición.

─Deme de las cuatro.

El pelirrojo salió de la farmacia sintiéndose extraño. Había gastado todo lo que quedaba de su dinero por la semana, así que solo cenaría ese día con lo poco que había sobrado. Y posiblemente, al día siguiente le quitaría el almuerzo a alguno de sus compañeros, aplicando el APL, que solían decir algunos de ellos cuando alguien les robaba comida. Aliméntame por lástima.

Con cada paso, Rin sentía que la mochila en su espalda -donde guardaba sus libros, su bolso deportivo y en donde se encontraban los cuatro paquetes- pesaba cada vez más. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerlo. Los nervios aumentaron.

Nadie lo miraba, pero se sentía el centro de atención. Si escuchaba murmullos, llegaba a pensar que era sobre él. Si alguien reía, posiblemente estaba burlándose de él. Todos lo criticaban. Aunque en realidad a nadie le importaba la situación del pelirrojo. O eso pensó.

─Oye, chico... ─musitó una suave voz que se escuchaba algo acabada─ ¿Te encuentras bien?

─ ¿Ah? ¿Yo? ─Rin observó a la anciana, quien lo miraba con curiosidad─ Sí, sí.

─ ¿Seguro? Te has quedado parado aquí, niño. Entorpeces el paso.

─Lo siento ─el chico se hizo a un lado de inmediato, recibiendo algunos chistidos de personas molestas que se habían detenido por su culpa.

─Ten más cuidado, niño. Hay personas que se aprovechan de los despistados ─el pelirrojo sintió un empujón. La anciana sonrió─. Bueno, cuídate, niño.

A Rin le pareció una conversación extraña y sin sentido. Pero pronto se olvidó de ello. Se adentró en un viejo edificio del centro y subió al tercer piso para entrar posteriormente a su apartamento.

Se dejó caer en el sillón y abrió su mochila.

Vivía solo, y en ese momento lo lamentaba. Quizá Lori podía decirle como se usaban esas cosas de vivir con ella, pero no era así y no planeaba siquiera contarlo.

Tras leer las instrucciones tres veces, se encerró en el baño, aunque echarle el pestillo a la puerta era algo que hizo en su momento de ansias, pues, rememorando, Rin vivía solo.

Se recargó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el piso, juntando las piernas con el pecho en un abrazo. Tendría que esperar varios minutos para que la prueba diera el resultado.

Pasando aquellos minutos, Rin estiró el brazo sin pensarlo. Analizó el pequeño artefacto para después lanzarlo a la pared con furia.

Desesperado, tomó otra prueba. La lanzó también. Al igual que la siguiente.

La última había sido más cara. Y Rin estaba viendo por qué. No solo el signo positivo afirmaba lo que las tres pruebas anteriores ya habían afirmado. Si no que ésta decía los meses aproximados.

Uno o dos meses.

Las lágrimas terminaron por librarse de su cuerpo, escurriendo por sus mejillas. Rin pegó la frente al piso y lloró con fuerza.

Le dolía el alma.

Media hora después, se sentó nuevamente en el sofá. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y su respiración aún era irregular. Buscó en su mochila algo de dinero, pues tenía mucha hambre y el refrigerador se había vaciado casi por completo esa mañana.

"Hay quien se aprovecha de personas despistadas como tú"

Fue la frase que vino a su mente cuando se dio cuenta: le habían robado la cartera. El día no podía ser peor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El día en la universidad había sido aburrido para Haru. Ser chef era una carrera corta y, a su parecer, algo aburrida. Le gustaba cocinar, sí, pero dedicarse a ello para aprobar un examen...

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, no se preocupó por guardar sus cosas. Las lanzó a una esquina mientras se descalzaba. Se adentró a la habitación y se recostó en su sofá.

Había pasado un mes, casi dos desde la última vez que había visto a Rin.

Aquél día, él y Makoto estaban en Iwatobi por celebrar, las clases no se habían cancelado, Navidad no era una fecha inhábil para días laborables. Pero, al caer en fin de semana, se habían dado aquél lujo.

En Australia la Navidad si se celebraba. Fue por ello que, el veintitrés de diciembre, Rin ya estaba en casa con su familia. Haru y él habían quedado.

Y entonces había sucedido aquello.

Haruka fue golpeado por su padre nada más entrar a la salita. Lo insultó de mil maneras, aunque el pelinegro solo quería levantarse y buscar a su novio.

Su padre hubiera acabado con él de no ser por su madre, quien entró minutos después y culpó a Rin, diciendo que era un chico perverso que simplemente había buscado seducirlo con su cara de niña. Explicó sobre la creencia de demonios lujuriosos que poseían a las personas. Señaló a su novio como un pobre chico insalvable. Algo en el rostro de su madre le dijo que eso había sido inventado por ella. Sin embargo, su padre era idiota y se lo tragó. Pidió perdón a Haru, maldijo al pelirrojo por haber corrompido a su no tan preciado hijo.

Se marcharon al día siguiente, cuando a Haru ya no le dolía tanto el moverse.

Desde aquél día, su celular siempre llevaba batería. Llamaba a Rin tres veces al día, pero nunca contestó.

Gou le dijo que Rin se había marchado a Australia el día veintiséis, en el primer vuelo. Y que no había llamado desde entonces. El pelirrojo había vuelto a las cartas, con la excusa de no tener suficiente dinero para mantener su celular.

Aquello era mentira. La señora Matsuoka llamó a su hijo para reñirlo. Haru estaba ahí. Pero cuando el teléfono llegó a sus manos, Rin colgó de inmediato.

Se sentía como un acosador. Llamando a Rin, enviando correos y preguntando a su hermana por él. Estaba preocupado. Sabía que Rin la llevaría difícil. Y entendía que no quería verlo.

Quizá el hubiese hecho lo mismo si la Señora Matsuoka lo hubiese echado a patadas de la casa en cuanto Rin le contó sobre su relación.

─Haru... ─Makoto entró al apartamento, suspirando con cansancio─ ¿Contestó?

─No. Nunca lo hace. Quizá deba dejar de llamarlo.

─ ¿Cuánto más puede estar enojado? ─el castaño se sentó a un lado de Haru y sonrió, intentando trasmitir su apoyo─ Siendo sincero, creo que lo mejor es que te detengas. Espera a que él esté listo para llamarte. Lo que Nanase-san hizo debió haberle dolido enserio, dale tiempo.

─Gou dijo que cuando llegó, Rin tenía el tobillo hinchado y la nariz le sangraba. Papá lo golpeó con un zapato.

─Bien, no me lo cuentes, es deprimente. Me hace odiar a tu padre...

─Está bien, yo también lo odio.

Makoto soltó un suspiro. Sabía que, aunque no lo demostrara, Haru la pasaba realmente mal.

No sabía con exactitud que había pasado aquella noche para que la pelea hubiese afectado el doble de lo que normalmente lo haría. Es decir, claro, que el que el padre de tu novio te echase a la calle era de lo peor. Pero se trataba de Rin. El chico persistente, a veces egoísta y a quien poco le importaba la opinión de los demás. Así que Makoto se hacía una idea de en qué tipo de situación habían sido encontrados.

─No te lo estés imaginando ─masculló Haruka mientras marcaba el número telefónico de Rin... de nuevo.

─Haru... Ya déjalo ─suspiró.

─Ni siquiera lo felicité por su cumpleaños...

Makoto se sentía mal por Haru, pero eso no evitó que le confiscara el celular. Las cosas no podían seguir así. Quería a Rin, pero su preocupación por Haru le ganaba esta vez. No dejaría que siguiera rogando.

El pelinegro no dijo nada más. Las ganas de llorar estaban pudiendo con él. Se levantó del sofá y se encerró en el baño, dejándose caer contra la puerta.

Le dolía que Rin no quisiese saber nada sobre él.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios:3 Estoy intentando actualizar cada dos días xD Solo me demoré por algunos asuntos personales, lo siento.

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

 

El día era algo cálido en Sídney, aunque un viento fresco llegaba desde la costa. Rin yacía sentado en la arena, con las piernas dobladas y las rodillas pegadas a su barbilla. Su mirada rojiza, brillaba como un par de rubíes mientras las lágrimas salían por la comisura de sus ojos. Observaba al mar. En alguna dirección, se encontraba Japón y ahí estaría Haru.

Se sentía demasiado inseguro.

Al parecer, tenía que comenzar a aceptarlo, esperaba un hijo del chico al que se había entregado en un acto de amor. El mismo hombre que no fue tras él después de que su padre lo lanzase fuera de su hogar. El mismo que no lo impidió.

Y ese era uno de los factores por los cuales Rin no había contestado el teléfono cuando el nombre de Haruka junto a un pequeño corazón aparecía en la pantalla. Es decir... No es que Rin no lo entendiera, pero ahora, que ya estaba un poco menos histérico por lo sucedido, se daba cuenta de que, de haberlo seguido, quizá él no se sentiría como una mierda homosexual.

Pero claro, era solamente uno de los factores.

Y es que había muchos. Rin no estaba de ánimo para comenzar a traerlos a su mente, así que tomó una conchita de mar y la lanzó al agua en un intento por distraerse.

El pelirrojo ya había sopesado la idea de contarle a Haruka sobre su embarazo. Pero dicha idea quedó descartada ante un recuerdo de hacía tiempo. Eso era lo que había enviado a Rin a la costa de Sídney para ponerse a llorar mientras se lamentaba de lo patética que había terminado por ser su vida.

Aquello que le impedía hablar a Haru de su futuro hijo había sucedido varios meses atrás, quizá cuatro. Estaban en un punto muy bueno de su relación y hablaban de todo.

Ese día, hacían una video llamada desde el apartamento de Makoto, pues al parecer Haru no había pagado la tarifa de internet y se lo habían cortado. Rin estaba solo en su apartamento a eso de las seis, haciendo una tarea en su computadora cuando el icono de Haru lo marcó como disponible. Sin pensárselo dos veces, había dado clic a la opción de video llamada. Y el pelinegro la aceptó en cuanto llegó la solicitud.

Makoto saludó de inmediato, mientras el fastidio se reflejaba en los ojos de Haru al ser interrumpido, aunque claramente fue momentáneo. El pelinegro había estado por saludar cuando Ran y Ren decidieron que era su turno de aparecer, diciendo que estaban ahí por el fin de semana e impidiendo que el pelinegro pudiese hablar. Entonces Rin soltó una risa.

─No es divertido ─había musitado el ojiazul. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, tomando el portátil y poniéndolo en la cama para cambiar su posición de sentado a acostado bocabajo. Aquello hizo que las comisuras de los labios de Haru se elevaran sutilmente.

─Oh, ¿qué dices? Claro que lo es. Hola, Makoto ─musitó el ojicarmín, agitando la mano─. Ran, Ren, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

─ ¡Aburrida! ─Había exclamado la niña de inmediato, haciendo a un lado a Haruka para poder hablar con Rin─ ¿Cómo te va en la escuela, Rin-chan?

─Bien, aunque no lo creas, saqué segundo lugar en una materia. No sé en cual, claro.

─ ¿Enserio? ─preguntó ahora el niño. Rin asintió con orgullo─ Vaya, si eres inteligente.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Lo dudaste en algún momento? ─el pelirrojo sonó indignado, por lo que el menor se sonrojó, negando rápidamente─ Vamos, no es para tanto.

─Lo que sí es para tanto, es que no me dejen hablar con mi novio ─había mascullado Haru, obteniendo una risa por parte de los niños, que se retiraron tras pedir disculpas.

─Hola, Haru ─el pelinegro sonrió a Rin, haciendo que se sonrojase. Sí, eran novios. Pero no por ello a Rin iba a dejar de avergonzarle la hermosa sonrisa de su pareja.

─Rin... ─el cariño se apreció en el tono de su voz. Makoto sonrió enternecido.

─Lamento lo de mis hermanos ─musitó el castaño. Haru le hizo un lugar junto a él para que ambos pudieran hablar con el ojicarmín.

─A mi me da igual. Me gustan los niños ─había exclamado el pelirrojo, restándole importancia. Por su parte, Haru frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Te gustan? A mí no...

─ ¿Eh? ¿Mis hermanos no te gustan? ─el ojiazul observó a Makoto con indiferencia, Rin soltó un bufido combinado con una pequeña risa.

─Tus hermanos sí, porque son grandes. Pero no soportaría un bebé. Son bonitos y todo eso, pero yo no criaría uno. No quisiera y... Simplemente... cuidar de alguien tan pequeño no me va.

─En ello concuerdo ─musitó Rin─. No te va para nada ─el pelinegro le dedicó una mirada seria desde el otro lado de la pantalla─. Bien, bien. Yo tampoco me veo con un bebé. De tener uno, no podría viajar por el mundo, porque no querría dejarle solo. Saldría trastornado como Haru.

─ ¡Rin! ¡Haru no...!

─Y terminaría siendo novio de un idiota obstinado y egocéntrico ─corroboró Haruka, indiferente a el intento de defensa de Makoto. Rin elevó una ceja, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

─ ¿Ah? ─se acomodó el cabello─ De seguro ese chico sería tan genial y lindo, lo aceptaría rápidamente como mi... ¿yerno?

─Me apiadaría de...

─A mí sí me gustaría un hijo ─musitó Makoto, interrumpiendo antes de que la discusión pasara a otro nivel. Rin lo observó con una sonrisa.

─Es algo que suponía ─explicó─. Después de ver el cariño con el que tratas a tus hermanos, me parece muy obvio, ¿no, Haru?

─Seguro.

─Además, tienes una meta distinta a la nuestra, ¿cierto, Haru?

─Totalmente.

─Eh... creo que... ─Makoto miró hacia la puerta, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

─Sin contar que tienes un instinto paternal, ¿verdad, Haru?

─Naturalmente...

─ ¡Bien! Me iré a ver que hacen mis hermanos ─el castaño se levantó, Rin supo que se dirigía a la puerta tras ver los ojos azules de Haru seguirlo─. Ustedes, chicos, dan miedo ─musitó antes de cerrar la puerta. Rin sonrió ampliamente y se acomodó en su lugar.

─Al fin solos ─musitó con un tono meloso. Haru dejó que una suave risa saliera de su garganta.

─ ¿Cómo te fue en la competencia de ayer? ─había preguntado. Y así, dieron inicio a una plática que duro horas, contándose todo por lo que habían pasado durante el tiempo en que no se habían visto. Haru era un tipo frío, sí. Pero, desde que salía con el pelirrojo, había comenzado a hablar más, aunque solo con él.

Así que ahora, mientras Rin recordaba cada cosa de aquél día, la idea de contarle a Haru sobre su futuro hijo le parecía realmente mala. Incluso más mala que el día anterior, cuando lo había pensado por primera vez.

Haru no necesitaba un hijo. Él debía cumplir su sueño y nadar en las olimpiadas. Haru aún tenía un futuro claro por delante, si el menor no interfería.

Rin comenzaba a sentir que su propio camino se nublaba.

No podría ser un nadador olímpico. No podía seguir en la escuela. Todo era imposible para él. Había pensado en un aborto, sin embargo era consciente de que aquella criatura que se formaba en su interior carecía de culpa alguna por lo que sucedía en el exterior. Así que Rin abandonaría todo, solo para no quitar la vida a alguien más. Y estaba decidido. Ese mismo día, el contrato de su apartamento expiraba. Y en tres días, partiría.

* * *

 

"Investigué acerca de esto. En internet dice que una prueba positiva de embarazo en un hombre puede significar cáncer. Quizá sea eso... Tal vez yo no esté realmente embarazado."

"Rin, ¿te es mejor la idea del cáncer que la de un hijo?"

"No realmente, doctora Jade."

"El análisis que financió el área general y el área de maternidad fue el de cáncer. Localizamos el útero en ti y, tras ver un positivo en embarazo que había en un informe tuyo, decidimos que realmente podrías estarlo. La doctora Jade Davis mostró gran interés y fue por ello que te financió."

"Me gustan los milagros médicos, y tú eres uno, Rin."

"No tienes cáncer. Tienes un embrión en desarrollo."

"Pero... Leí muchas cosas... No hay manera en que pueda notarse en tan poco tiempo... Debe ser otra cosa."

"Rin, no hay nada normal en un hombre embarazado. Y la elevación de la que hablas... No es fácil de ver a simple vista."

"La doctora Anne tiene razón. Esto es... Nuevo. Sin embargo, lamentablemente nosotros no tenemos la tecnología necesaria para ayudarte en el transcurso de tu embarazo. Al ser algo único, las personas con conocimiento acerca de ésto escasean gravemente. Pero hay un lugar en donde tienen la suficiente tecnología para ayudarte, ya sea si quieres que te interfieran o quieres conservar. Tenemos que mantener el secreto de esto, por tu bien. Si alguien de mando alto llega a enterarse sobre ti, definitivamente te tomaran como conejillo de indias. Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales no podemos mantenerte aquí... Volviendo a lo otro, tengo un familiar que maneja un hospital con tecnología nueva y máquinas cuya función no dañará al bebé. Por ello, te transferiremos ahí. No te preocupes por pagar todo aquello, ¿bien? Nosotras aportaremos la mitad, solo queremos que estés bien, ya te ocuparás del resto."

"A... ¿A dónde debo ir?"

"Japón. En Tokio se encuentra el hospital de mi primo. Y, al ser un país cuya tecnología está realmente avanzada, confiamos en que pueda ayudar. Acordó no comentar nada sobre ti."

"Mi sobrina cuidará de ti mientras te trasladas. Es una practicante en medicina y es de completa confianza. Sabemos que estás deprimido, así que por ello cuidará de ti, para que sigas dietas y ejercicios que no dañen al bebé. Además, ella llevará los documentos necesarios para tu traslado y te aconsejará si necesitas algo..."

Por ello, Rin se encontraba en un bonito apartamento en el centro de Sídney. Una chica que parecía tener su edad se encontraba preparando algo en una pequeña cocina. Su cabello de un rubio más claro que el de Nagisa caía hasta su cintura desde su coleta y unos enormes lentes yacían sobre su nariz, cubriendo los redondos ojos azules de la chica. La rubia lo conocía de antes. Habían compartido algunas clases extras que Rin solía tomar para adaptarse mejor cuando recién llegaba a Australia para cursar la secundaria. La ojiazul era cinco años mayor, por lo tanto solo se llegaban a ver en esas clases extras.

─Ya está, Rin. Siéntate a comer a la mesa ─musitó la chica.

─Sara... No tienes que... ─la aludida enarcó una ceja, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

─Tan obstinado como siempre. Ya te dije que no me importa hacerte la comida. Debo cuidar de ti y tú debes permitirlo. Vas a tener un hijo y no puedes permitirte tener un alimento desbalanceado. Mamá y la doctora Anne ya te lo comentaron. Va a ser difícil, pero...

─Bien, no necesito un sermón ─el pelirrojo se levantó del sillón para pasar a la mesa. La chica sonrió triunfante y le acercó un plato con comida y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

─Cuando recién llegaste a Australia hace cinco años o seis... Eras realmente adorable. Tu acento era divertido y el que se te escaparan palabras en japonés era...

─Deja de recordarlo.

─Bien, bien. Solo digo que me motivaste a estudiar ese idioma ─se acomodó las gafas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro─. Y ahora por fin iré a ese país...

─Ya cállate ─musitó con fastidio, más Sara lo ignoró.

─Estoy tan emocionada que... ¡La hora se nos está pasando! ─exclamó en cuanto, tras mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que pasaban de las diez─ ¡Apúrate a acabar eso! Iré por las maletas. Llama un taxi. El vuelo sale en una hora y nos dijeron que estuviéramos dos antes...

─Bien.

Rin llamó un taxi mientras lavaba los platos y Sara corría por el apartamento recogiendo lo que iba a llevarse. El pelirrojo quiso ayudarla, pero la chica cargó sus propias maletas diciendo que él debía descansar.

Aquello molestaba a Rin. Lo privaban de su caballerosidad por el simple hecho de estar en cinta. Era estúpido y lo odiaba. Pero decidió guardarse aquel sentimiento. Abordaron el taxi y, media hora después, subieron al avión.

* * *

 

Gou recién llegaba a Tokio en tren, por lo que, nada más salir de la estación, corrió acompañada de Nagisa y Rei hacia un edificio de apartamentos.

Tocó la puerta de Makoto, quien abrió con una mueca confusa en su rostro. Sencillamente no esperaba ver a todos ahí. Las palabras salieron atropelladamente de la boca de la pelirroja, sorprendiendo aún más al castaño.

─ ¿Está bien que nos cuente esto, Gou-san? ─preguntó Rei. Si bien habían ido con ella, la chica se había negado a hablar antes.

─ ¡Lo está! Mi hermano dijo que no lo contara... Pero ustedes son sus amigos y él parece tan deprimido...

─Pero... ¿Por qué Rin sería expulsado de su club de natación? ─la chica se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Makoto.

─No solo eso... Mamá dijo que Rin retiró todo el dinero de su beca y se dio de baja en la universidad. Viene hacia acá por un tiempo.

─ ¿Deberíamos contarlo a Haru-chan? ─Gou suspiró.

─Mi hermano se esconderá de él de inmediato. Así que supuse que emboscarlo en el aeropuerto sería una buena idea para hacerlo hablar con Haruka-senpai. Él ha pasado por mucho gracias a mi hermano, no soporto saber que le llama todos los días y que Rin simplemente lo ignora.

─Así que nos lo cuentas para ayudarte a ayudar a Haru-chan, Gou-chan ─afirmó Nagisa. La mencionada asintió.

─Además, creí que, a pesar de que me dijera que no quería que le contara a nadie más sobre su regreso, le pondría muy feliz verlos.

─Llamaré a Haru ─declaró Makoto antes de marcar el número del mencionado.

 

* * *

 

Rin recibía miradas de molestia mientras bajaba del avión. Y tenían razón en mirarlo así, pues se había mareado y prácticamente vomitó durante todo el trayecto. Sara le acariciaba la espalda en un intento de darle ánimo, pero el pelirrojo estaba bastante decaído.

Por la mañana se encontraba bien, incluso alegre, ¿por qué ahora todo le parecía triste?

La chica mencionó que era debido a las hormonas que el embarazo producía. Que probablemente experimentara cambios de humor repentinos. Aunque también podía ser síntoma de la depresión en la que estaba sumergido.

Sara insistió en ir ella sola por las maletas, Rin no tenía ánimos de discutir. Caminó por la terminal en busca de su hermana. La había llamado para contarle que volvería, así podía tener a alguien que lo recibiera. De esa manera, no se sentiría tan solo.

A lo lejos, la vio. Una cabellera roja brillante, propiedad de una joven chica que llevaba un letrero en las manos que ponía el nombre del pelirrojo.

Rin no corrió, pero se sintió aliviado de poder confiar en ella. En cuanto llegó a su lado, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo sus ojos escocer. Se sentía terriblemente mal. No quería siquiera pensar en el rechazo que podría haber por parte de su familia cuando se enterasen de que era capaz de procrear.

Cuando se separaron, Gou sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Veía en Rin las ganas inmensas que tenía de echarse a llorar y quiso retroceder en el tiempo, no haber reunido a los chicos de Iwatobi. Porque los ojos de Rin denotaban lo mucho que estaba sufriendo.

Entonces, los demás aparecieron. Makoto, Rei y Nagisa abrazaron a Rin con fuerza. Gou sintió que su alma se rompía en mil pedazos. Dio un paso atrás ante la mirada que su hermano le dedico, lo había traicionado.

Y la traición aún no terminaba.


	5. Capítulo 5

Las manos de Haru temblaban mientras veía a Rin fundirse en un abrazo con su hermana. Quizá era porque conocía al pelirrojo como la palma de su mano, o tal vez la manera en que este se aferraba a Gou. No lo sabía, pero de lo que si era consciente, era de la tristeza que emanaba Rin a su alrededor. Un aura que, de tener color alguno, sería azul.

Un jadeo imperceptible salió de sus labios mientras sentía sus ojos escocer. Cuantas ganas tenía de abrazar al chico entre sus brazos y no volver a dejarlo ir. Quería besarle y hacerle ver que, a pesar de todo y sin importar nada, lo amaría hasta que su alma se terminase por consumir.

Pero, mientras estaba ahí parado, observándolo como si fuera un raro espécimen que huiría en cualquier momento y viendo a los demás abrazarlo como si meses atrás no hubiera huido, cayó en cuenta.

Algo estaba pasando, quizá no era el momento para hacer frente.

Sin embargo, había cosas que tenían que aclararse.

* * *

 

─Gou... Creí que te había dicho que no quería ver a nadie ─su voz sonaba furiosa, pero Rin estaba controlando su tono. Su hermana lo sabía, que estaba iracundo por sus acciones, pero se limitó a desviar la mirada. Gracias a Dios, Haru aún no se atrevía a ir.

─Pero... Te escuchabas tan triste... Pensé que quizá...

─ ¡Fue la decisión que yo tomé! ─gritó a susurros. Nagisa lo tomó del brazo y sonrió levemente.

─Tranquilízate, Rin-chan. Kou-chan solo intentaba verte feliz. Después de lo sucedido con Haru-chan...

─ ¡Nagisa-kun! ─interrumpió Rei. La cara del pelirrojo palidecía lentamente mientras el rubio era apartado de su lado.

─No es como si estuviera triste por ello, realmente ─se atrevió a decir. Más aquellos ojos carmesí hacían clara la mentira en sus palabras.

─Rin... ─murmuró Makoto, con preocupación. Y tenía razón, pues el pelirrojo parecía enfermo. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la piel algo pálida, además de la manera en que aquellos brillantes orbes rubíes se movían de un lado a otro, como si estuviese asustado. Pidiendo ayuda.

Nada más cerca de la verdad. Rin estaba asustado por completo. Sentía su cuerpo pesado. Se sentía el centro de todas las burlas, críticas y miradas. Porque nadie aceptaba a un chico que no era del todo un chico -al menos eso era lo que pensaba, pues realmente nadie conocía su situación-. Ese pelirrojo no era hermafrodita. No era cuestión de decidir su sexo. Era más bien... que funcionaba como una chica, a pesar de ser un hombre. Similar, pero no igual.

Así que sí. Estaba asustado como nunca antes lo había estado. Además, tenía nauseas. Y estaba tan cansado... Todo estaba mal con él.

─Hermano ─murmuró Gou. Fue a tomar la mano del pelirrojo, más este se apartó. Los ojos de la chica se aguaron─. Pensé... que lo mejor sería... Lo siento... Pero en verdad quería verte sonreír y pensé que... Nuestros amigos podrían hacerte feliz al menos un poco... En verdad, hermano ─Por más enojado que estuviese, le dolía ver a su hermana rogarle perdón. Bien, había llevado a los chicos, solo eso. No era como si hubiese llamado a Haru también.

─Deja de disculparte, Gou ─murmuró, calmándose un poco.

Le faltaba poco para ser idiota, pero con ese poco podía pensar con claridad y recordar que, por el bien de la personita que comenzaba a desarrollarse en su interior, debía calmarse. El estrés y la ansiedad no hacían bien para nada. Se mordió el labio, obligándose a sí mismo a tranquilizarse.

Sin embargo, las cosas no iban para bien. Lo supo antes de siquiera verlo. La presencia de Haru, esa que hacía latir con fuerza su corazón. El ojiazul lo observó en cuanto el pelirrojo volteó a un lado. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea. Rin no podía identificar si estaba molesto o era algo más. Ni siquiera lo intentó, porque su mente se había vuelto un torbellino de pensamientos, buenos y malos a la vez.

Su mirada cayó en Gou. La chica prefirió esconderse detrás de Nagisa y Rei, quienes parecían dispuestos a atraparlo si intentaba huir por ahí. Su cabeza parecía dar vueltas. Eso era malo, muy malo.

─Debemos hablar ─Ni bien terminó de decirlo, a Rin le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se pegó a la pared y quiso huir, pero Haru lo tomó por los hombros. Había decidido que era una oportunidad única para hablarle al ojicarmín, pues este era un experto en desaparecer de la noche a la mañana─. Tenemos que hablar ─repitió, estoico. El pelirrojo arrugó el gesto ante la presión que Haruka ejercía en sus hombros.

─No hay nada que decir... Suéltame ─murmuró. Quizá había un deje de ruego en su voz.

─Rin-chan... Lo mejor es que hablen... Así podrán estar bien...

¿Quién lo decía? ¿Él? Nagisa no tenía derecho a declarar aquello. No cuando tenía tanta falta de información. Rei corroboró al rubio con otra frase que, para el pelirrojo, se perdió en la tensión del aire. Pero Rin apretó los ojos y asintió.

Se dio cuenta de que lo que en verdad escuchaba en sus oídos, un sonido que los demás parecían ignorar, eran los propios latidos de su corazón asustado. En cuanto Haru lo soltó y dio un paso atrás, el pelirrojo se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando tranquilizarse.

Haru quiso estrujar a su novio -o ex novio- en un abrazo en cuanto pudo analizarlo por completo. Las mejillas de Rin estaban completamente pálidas, sus labios parecían secos. Sus ojos húmedos, sus manos temblaban. Parecía... Tan asustado. Sabía que el chico quería huir. Esconderse de su mirada acusadora -aunque él no lo miraba realmente así- y no volver... Jamás. Pero Haru simplemente no iba a permitirlo. No hasta que aclararan las cosas, que el pelirrojo le dijera lo que realmente quería. Lo que sentía y lo que pasaba.

─Rin... ─algo en la mirada perdida de el aludido informó al pelinegro que explicar lo sucedido aquella Navidad no era lo que necesitaba decir. Remojó sus labios y suspiró─ Te amo. Y lo haré siempre. Quisiera que... Es decir, perdóname por lo que pasó en diciembre... Por favor, solo quiero... No busco una explicación para excusar lo que pasó ese día... Solo quiero que sepas que, sin importar lo que los demás puedan opinar, yo te...

─Detente ─susurró angustiado. No quería escuchar aquellas palabras a pesar de haber aceptado oírlas, pues su corazón se rompería. Simplemente, Haru debía callar. Su mente divagaba al respecto, las palabras del pelinegro... Rin las ignoró. Si atendía cada una de ellas, el pelirrojo terminaría por librarse del peso también y contarle a Haru sobre su embarazo, arruinando así el futuro de éste y provocando su odio. Rin no quería ser mirado como un fenómeno por aquellos ojos pertenecientes a la persona que más amaba.

─... Quiero nadar junto a ti. Como siempre. Que me cuentes tú día a día, las cosas que viste, que hables sobre ti... Te quiero devuelta.

Rin se mordió el labio, el sabor metálico de la sangre invadió su paladar, pero no le importó. Todo lo que Haru quería... ya no podía dárselo. Su carrera como nadador olímpico se había estancado, sus estudios se habían cancelado, lo único que había hecho desde que supo sobre su propio embarazo había sido llorar. Y no podía entregarle sus lágrimas.

No podía darle nada. Porque ya no tenía nada.

Su mente comenzaba a divagar, nuevamente, en su propia miseria cuando escuchó a alguien gritándole con entusiasmo. Ver a Sara, corriendo hacia él con las maletas y unos folletos en la mano, lo tranquilizó de cierta forma, ahuyentando un poco de su tensión. Más el pelinegro no tardó en darse cuenta y, gracias a la mirada incrédula que dedicó al ojicarmín, aquella tensión volvió. Con creces.

─ ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ─decía la chica. Haru la observó, los celos invadiendo su pecho mientras la desconocida dejaba las maletas frente a su pelirrojo─ Hola ─musitó en japonés, dirigiéndose a Haru antes de volverse al pelirrojo de nuevo. Estaba contenta de por fin poder conocer aquél país, por lo que quería que Rin compartiera aquella felicidad─. ¿Sabes? Fui allá ─señaló la cinta donde entregaban el equipaje─ hablé un poco de japonés y... ¡Me entendieron! Además... Me dieron estos folletos.

─No me interesa, Sara... ─había murmurado Rin en inglés, su mirada se hizo lugar en el piso. Quería irse ya─ ¿Podemos irnos?

─Hermano... ¿Quién es ella?

¿Quién eres tú? Había querido preguntar Rin con un tono grosero, la molestia y el enojo hacia su hermana aumentaba, pues era consciente de que el hecho de Haru frente a él era obra suya y del, anteriormente, equipo de Iwatobi. Tenía repentinas ganas de herirla un poco. Pero era su hermana y no iba a hacerlo, por más que ella encajase su fino dedo en la herida.

Sara había ignorado a los demás. Ella no era estúpida, pero consideró que los chicos que rodeaban a Rin sí lo eran, pues sabía que estaban ejerciendo presión sobre el pobre pelirrojo que tenía ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Un pobre chico que debía cuidar su presión, la dieta y su cuerpo gracias al embarazo, inesperado y claramente no deseado.

Rin necesitaba descanso y un ambiente tranquilo, pues su condición, a pesar de ser común en las mujeres, aún era desconocida en su cuerpo. No sabían si el embarazo se llevaría a cabo de una manera diferente y por ello su prioridad era el bienestar del pelirrojo. Pero esos chicos lo habían llevado al borde cuando ella lo había puesto a salvo lejos de él, y vaya que le había costado mil sermones. Tenía que lograr que Rin se calmase, o podría haber problemas.

─Mira... Hay algunas universidades tan lindas aquí ─murmuró en inglés, obteniendo la mirada de Rin. Lo obligó a tomar los folletos─. En unos meses, tu embarazo terminará y podrás retomar la carrera y...

Aquellos ojos carmín se llenaron de lágrimas. Sara... ¿se burlaba o enserio quería ayudar?

Todo lo que él había querido alguna vez- nadar en competencias internacionales, ser alguien extraordinario en el futuro y estar con quien amaba plenamente- se había ido a la mierda. Había una gran mancha en su expediente. No podía volver. No podía hacer nada. Ese... bebé... Dios, ni siquiera podía odiarlo. Pero era algo que quería hacer. Si era así, quizá el aborto no fuera tan difícil de elegir. Si lo odiara...

─Rin... Respira lentamente ─ordenó la rubia. El pelirrojo arrugó los folletos y los pegó al pecho de la chica, empujándola en el acto.

─Vete a la mierda ─musitó. Tomó sus cosas, dispuesto a irse, pero Haru se aferró a su mano.

─Rin, aún no...

─Tuve suficiente... ─contestó el aludido, soltándose del agarre. Ocultó sus ojos con el flequillo, intentando que las lágrimas no saliesen se sus ojos, y susurró: ─ Te odio. Aléjate de mí ─el pelinegro quedó atónico y pegó la mano al pecho, con un nudo en la garganta.

Gou apretó en sus puños la sudadera de Nagisa, pegando la frente a la espalda del mismo. El rubio echó una mirada a Rei. Había salido mal y la chica tras de sí lo pagaba con la culpa. El peliazul, con una negativa de cabeza, indicó a Nagisa que no debía interferir. No había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer.

Makoto iba a decir algo, era su deber, como voz de Haru. No podía dejar que ambos se torturaran. Debía crear una oportunidad para que las cosas se aclarasen bien y no a medias. Pero la desconocida lo interrumpió.

─Rin Matsuoka, ¿a dónde vas?

─No te importa ─contestó. Quería caminar rápido y olvidarlo todo en el camino, pero estaba tan mareado que su paso era lento. Sara suspiró, no había caso. Debía recurrir a otro método.

─Vas a ir conmigo al hospital, a las ocho ─masculló. Rin la observó con fastidio para después reanudar el paso. Sara lo tomó del brazo con fuerza─. Si no estás ahí a esa hora, llamaré a la policía. Diré que estas mentalmente inestable y te encerrarán en el psiquiátrico. Tengo luz verde para ello ─No había podido decir mayor estupidez, pero Rin no tenía que saberlo. El pelirrojo suspiró.

─A las ocho en el hospital ─confirmó. Frunció el ceño, recordando que en realidad no tenía a donde ir. Planeaba quedarse con su hermana y pedirle un poco de dinero para una habitación, pero estaba tan molesto... ─ ¿No sería mejor... si voy contigo ya?

Sara suavizó el gesto. Bien, conocía a Rin desde hacía tiempo y sabia que el pelirrojo iba a guardarse para sí mismo lo que realmente le inquietaba. Estaba por responder cuando la hermana del chico se puso frente a ella.

─ ¡No tienes derecho a hablarle así! ─exclamó Gou. Quería demostrar que amaba a Rin y no permitiría que alguien, quien fuese, lo tratase mal. La mirada de la rubia decía " ¿De verdad? " y eso la molestó. Provocada por la culpa y la insatisfacción al no poder complacer a su hermano, alzó la mano y fue a darle una bofetada.

─ ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? ─escupió Rin tras detener la mano de su hermana─ No te atrevas a tocarla, Gou.

─Hermano... ─el aludido chistó con molestia.

─Rin... No es necesario...

─Calla, Sara. No voy a dejar que te golpee por nada.

Era una promesa. La rubia lo sabía. Rin la tomó del brazo y la jaló fuera del aeropuerto.

Las ruedas de la maleta de Sara emitían un sonido que comenzaba a exasperarlo, pero mientras la rubia estuviese a su lado, lo soportaría.

Porque en medio de la desesperación y el odio propio, Rin había considerado a Sara como su propia racionalidad. Se había quedado con ella en Australia a petición de la doctora Jade, madre de esa chica, y la doctora Anne. El cuidado que Sara tenía sobre él le recordaba a su madre.

Y una madre era lo que Rin necesitaba.

* * *

 

Haru chistó, sorprendiendo a todos.

Iban en el metro, se dirigían a la casa de Makoto. Los chicos se sentían mal por Gou, pues se notaba a leguas que estaba arrepentida y decaída por su hermano.

Ellos mismos se encontraban culpables, por ella y también por Haru, quien parecía considerablemente mal. El pelinegro se levantó cuando el transporte se detuvo.

─Necesito estar solo ─musitó antes de bajar.

Por respeto a su pedido, nadie lo siguió. Y Haru estaba agradecido, porque no aguantaba más. Corrió hacia uno de los baños públicos y se encerró en un cubículo.

Era conocida, la sensación de querer morir. El porvenir del llanto.

Su respiración se tornó irregular. Se llevó una mano al pecho e intentó detener el sollozo que terminó por salir de su boca.

Lo odiaba. Rin lo odiaba.

Y lo merecía.

Dolía demasiado. La manga de su sudadera fue obligada a secar las lágrimas del pelinegro. Se sentía una mierda.

Rin no solo lo odiaba... Tenía a alguien más. El llanto aumentó. Haru mordió su muñeca, intentando ahogar su hipeo.

"Solo es un chico con cara de niña que sedujo a nuestro hijo a base de mentiras"

Las palabras de su madre inundaron su mente. Haru sabía que Rin no sería capaz, que no había fingido amor solo por sexo. Pero, mientras su alma se rompía de tristeza, se preguntó:

¿Rin no había mentido siempre?

* * *

 

Por su parte, Rin se derrumbó en el copiloto del auto rentado de Sara. La rubia no pudo detener el llanto que emanaba desde la garganta del pelirrojo. Intentó, pero no lo logró.

Habló de muchas cosas mientras conducía, intentando que Rin se tranquilizase, pero el menor había comenzado a contestar con frases de auto odio, por lo que prefirió callarse. Ya le comentaría al nuevo doctor de Rin que le recomendara un buen psicólogo. La depresión no era buena para su embarazo. Bien, no era buena en absoluto.

El trámite de papeles fue rápido. La transferencia de hospital a hospital se había llevado a cabo con éxito, por lo que solo hacía falta que Sara se quedara a atar cabos sueltos durante los próximos tres días. Rin lo sabía, así que, con los ojos hinchados y las mejillas rosadas, se miró a sí mismo en el espejo y se prometió que daría todo por estar bien. Todo estaba mal en él, sí. Pero debía dejar eso en segundo plano. Él no importaba. La criatura en su interior sí.

El nuevo médico recomendó que se quedase con un conocido que conociera la situación hasta que su cuestión emocional mejorara. Sara comentó que debía haber alguien en que confiara para algo de tal "gravedad". Y Rin sí tenía a alguien.

Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios y sus Kudos! En verdad, si se está viniendo el drama encima. Muchas gracias por compartir su opinión conmigo.


	6. Capítulo 6

El sol iluminaba las calles citadinas de Tokio a pesar del clima frío característico del invierno. Habían pocas nubes en el cielo y, al parecer, aquella esfera gigante de gas caliente no interfería con el viento fresco y sus atributos, pues las personas que Rin alcanzaba a ver desde su posición en el sofá parecían aferrarse con uñas y dientes a sus enormes chaquetas y cálidas bufandas.

Se acurrucó más en el asiento, haciendo que Sara tornara los ojos. Parecía una especie de niño miedoso, por la forma en que se cubría con la cobija por completo, tapando su cabello y rodeando su cuerpo de manera en que solo su rostro quedaba visible. La rubia cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y bloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono.

─ ¿No viene siendo hora de que te pongas los pantalones y enfrentes la realidad? ─preguntó en un tono duro. Rin suspiró, aferrándose a la cobija y soltando una pequeña nube de vaho por la boca.

─Mejor préstame una falda ─respondió con sorna. La chica chistó suavemente.

─Rin...

─Ya sé que... ─cerró los ojos con fuerza─ Que debo hacerlo... Pero... ─su mirada cayó sobre Sara para después desviarla al piso─ Creo que no puedo.

─Oh... ─la rubia se levantó para sentarse en el descansa brazos del sofá y rodear al pelirrojo con el brazo, acariciándole la mejilla─ Está bien que tengas miedo... Lo tuyo no es algo que suceda a menudo y la experiencia en ello es realmente nula... Pero es precisamente por eso que debes buscar apoyo. Vas a tener muchas caídas, Rin, y vas a levantarte incontables veces por ti mismo... Pero no siempre vas a poder con el peso. Y para eso están los amigos... Para ayudarte... ─se mordió el labio cuando sintió al menor sollozar.

─No sé qué hacer... Ni siquiera tengo dinero, Sara... No puedo criar un niño...

─Vas a encontrar la manera de salir adelante ─musitó la chica, inclinándose para besar la mejilla del ojicarmín─. Ahora date una ducha. Te invito a almorzar y después irás con el chico que dices que posiblemente ayudará.

Rin obedeció sin objeción alguna, sintiéndose cálido. Para él, esa rubia, que había llegado a ser su amiga varios años atrás, era como una especie de madre. Le había cocinado, mimado, aconsejado... Estaba ahí y le hacía sentir bien.

Pero la calidez se esfumó en cuanto se encontró desnudo en el baño. Su abdomen se notaba un poco más abultado, borrando casi por completo la "v" que antes tenía ahí conformada por sus músculos.

Recorrió aquella pequeña elevación con la mano antes de volver la vista al espejo. Eso era ahora. Un fenómeno. Se encontró con el reflejo de sus propios ojos. Carmesí contra carmesí. Podía distinguir la sequedad de su propio odio.

Sara suspiró, apretando los puños con fuerza ante su impotencia. El departamento que había rentado por la semana tenía paredes delgadas. Y escuchaba perfectamente los sollozos de Rin. Ojalá ese amigo suyo lo sacara de aquella depresión, porque ella ya no sabía cómo ayudarlo.

Rin necesitaba apoyo y, a pesar de que ella no era precisamente profesional, no tenía el derecho de interferir en sus decisiones. Porque en el fondo, sabía que lo que Rin quería era deshacerse de aquél ser que se desarrollaba en su interior.

____________

Makoto observaba a Haruka, analizándolo con discreción. El pelinegro removía la comida en su plato con los palillos, revolviendo todo y sin comer nada. Le daba tristeza verlo en ese estado, más aún sabiendo que el responsable era Rin.

Pero también él tenía parte de la culpa. Había forzado el reencuentro, junto a los demás. Y habían provocado las palabras de Rin, independientemente de si eran reales o no. El siquiera pensar que había contribuido a la posible separación permanente de dos de sus mejores amigos le ponía realmente mal, no podía evitar lamentarse por ello. Y la culpa crecía al ser incapaz de sacarle una sonrisa al pelinegro que tenía frente a él, porque ese siempre había sido el don de Rin y él simplemente no podía quedarse con el privilegio, a pesar de querer.

─Deja de pensar en ello ─murmuró Haru en tono seco. Makoto suspiró.

─No puedes leer mi mente, en realidad...

─No, pero te conozco y eres mi mejor amigo, además, pareces atormentado y me miras con esa cara de culpabilidad.

─Bueno... No puedo evitarlo, ¿sí? De no ser porque yo te llamé...

─Si no lo hubieras hecho, yo no sabría lo que Rin sentía en realidad. Así que en vez de culparte, te agradezco.

─Pero ahora estás mal... ─expuso con preocupación. Haru se encogió de hombros.

─Ya pasará ─suspiró pesadamente antes de tomar su teléfono─. Debo irme. Más tarde hay una prueba de cocina y no he aprendido la receta del todo.

─ ¿Vendrás después? ─se atrevió a preguntar mientras Haru llevaba los platos hacia la cocina.

─No lo creo. Iré a las prácticas de natación saliendo de ahí. Y hoy tengo trabajo.

Makoto asintió mientras lo observaba salir de su apartamento. Suspiró pesadamente. A veces olvidaba que Haruka trabajaba medio tiempo todos los días a excepción de los viernes y el domingo. Levantó los platos que quedaban en la mesa y fue a lavarlos.

Por su parte, Haru caminó a paso lento hacia la parada del tren para después dirigirse a su universidad. Se sentía abatido, pero no por ello se permitiría caer. Cumpliría su sueño, aquél que descubrió gracias a Rin. Competiría en las olimpiadas y para ello no podía permitirse caer por una ruptura en su relación. Aunque le doliese querer olvidar al pelirrojo.

Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

Él no era como Rin. No tenía las agallas para insistir cuando él ya le había declarado odio. Carecía de derecho para ello. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, ¿sería así por el resto de su vida? ¿Ese sentimiento que le hacía sentir que su pecho se quemaba iba a perdurar hasta su último aliento? No lo sabía. Y no tenía la fuerza para averiguarlo. Pero no lloraría. Porque, aun sin su final feliz, el ya había experimentado la alegría en su momento, sin importar que esta llegase a su fin más rápido de lo esperado. Rin había sido el arcoíris de su vida. Quizá era el turno de la tormenta. Se aferró a su abrigo y siguió caminando en el frío invierno de Tokio.

Sólo quedaba superar.

____________

Sara acomodó la bufanda de Rin mientras, estacionados frente a un edificio de departamentos, lo aconsejaba sobre lo que debía hacer. Aunque el pelirrojo daba leves golpes y empujones a sus manos, para que dejara de tratarlo como a un niño en su primer día de escuela.

─Ya, ya... Voy a decírselo ─exclamó con fastidio─. Pero... Si las cosas no salen bien... ─Sara le apretó la mano.

─Si las cosas no van bien, puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que yo tenga que regresar a Australia. Es decir... Tendría que irme pasado mañana, pero si no sale bien... Puedo cambiar la fecha...

─Gracias, Sara...

─Ánimo, Rin. Ahora, ve.

El pelirrojo se aferró a su bufanda una vez que sintió el aire invernal golpear sus mejillas. Subió lentamente los escalones del edificio y caminó a la misma velocidad en dirección a la penúltima puerta. Sabía que Haru, a pesar de ser sábado, tenía que estudiar, así que no estaría ahí. Apretó los puños y, reuniendo su fuerza, golpeó la puerta.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Rin pudiese observar los ojos verdes de Makoto. El castaño no mostraba sorpresa alguna, su mirada era más bien seca. Se hizo hacia atrás, dejando pasar al menor, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

─Makoto... ─murmuró Rin. El aludido distinguió la vergüenza en su voz.

─Primero que nada... Perdón. No debí llamar a Haru ─la mirada del pelirrojo se clavó en el piso mientras asentía.

─No vine por eso... ─su voz se quebró, haciendo que Makoto sintiera un nudo en la garganta.

Rin apretó los puños con fuerza, ¿qué maldito derecho tenía él de ir y tocar la puerta de Makoto? ¡Ninguno! ¿Cómo podía decírselo a él? ¿Cómo debía empezar? No sabía que hacer. No debió haber ido. Su existencia entera estaba mal.

─Te ves muy... ¿Querías contarme lo que pasa? Parece que sería mejor si te sientas...

─Perdón... ─interrumpió Rin, sintiéndose temblar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza─ Yo... Pensé en ti ─admitió mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla─. Ellos dijeron que debía tener a alguien que pudiera apoyarme.. Y en mi situación... Necesitaba a alguien sin prejuicios, que pudiese aceptarme... Y pensé en ti... Porque tú nunca me has juzgado... Por eso estoy aquí, porque necesito a alguien que acepte a todos tal y como son... No puedo contarle esto a nadie... Pero si eres tú...

─Rin... ¿No quieres sentarte? ─cuestionó ahora más preocupado. El pelirrojo pareció ignorarlo, clavó la vista en la parte baja de la pared y suspiró con desesperación.

─Ha... Hace un mes comencé a sentirme mareado y vomitaba prácticamente por cualquier cosa... E-en mis entrenamientos me... me llamaron varias veces la atención, po... porque ya no tenía la fuerza de antes y ya n-no mantenía el ritmo... Yo sentía que... Estaba muy cansado y... Asustado... ─respiró hondo intentando que el titubeo se fuese de sus palabras─ Así que fui al hospital ─un sollozo se escapó de su garganta. Rin escondió su mirada tras su flequillo y se mordió el labio, reprimiéndose. Makoto desvió la mirada al ver las lágrimas recorriendo el rostro de su amigo mientras éste las apartaba con el puño de su chaqueta─. Dijeron que yo...

─Rin... Cálmate un poco... ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Es grave? ─el aludido negó, sus propias uñas encajándose en la piel de su mano.

─Estoy en cinta, Makoto.

El castaño abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras observaba a Rin romper en llanto y balbucear el resto de la historia. Era simplemente... increíble. Pero las lágrimas y el miedo que podía distinguir en el pelirrojo le advertían que, por más estúpido que sonase, era verdad. Rin se tocaba el vientre con desesperación mientras las palabras salían atropelladamente de su boca, aunque era un reto entenderlo debido al llanto. Makoto escuchó atentamente, pero solo llegó a una conclusión.

─Tienes que decírselo a Haru ─fue lo primero que dijo. Rin negó, llevándose una mano al lugar de su corazón e intentando calmarse.

─N-no voy a arruinar su sueño.

─No tiene por qué ser así. Estás subestimándolo. Él te ayudará...

─No... ─se limpió la cara con la húmeda manga de su chaqueta─ Haru no merece pasar por algo así. Él puede seguir adelante. Sin ataduras. No puedes decírselo. Él tiene un futuro. Yo estoy jodido.

─Lo lamento, Rin. Yo no se lo diré, solo porque no es algo que yo deba decir. Pero no voy a dejar que te quedes conmigo si no se lo cuentas a él ─declaró. El pelirrojo asintió, sintiéndose un idiota, era obvio que Makoto preferiría siempre el lado de Haru. Las lágrimas, que habían dejado de salir por sus ojos, volvieron a hacer presencia. Respiró profundamente. Se rindió. Iría con Sara de nuevo.

─Perdona la molestia, entonces... ─exclamó. Estaba por darse la vuelta, mas el estómago pareció retorcérsele─ Yo... Pue... ¿Puedes prestarme el baño? ─Makoto asintió, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por rechazar a Rin cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pero es que no podía permitir que escondiera algo tan importante. Aunque tampoco tenía el derecho de ir a contárselo a Haru. El menor siguió a Makoto hasta el baño para después encerrarse ahí. El castaño sintió su alma romperse en mil pedazos.

Escuchó un sollozo antes de escuchar las arcadas de Rin. Estaba vomitando.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, recargándose en la pared de la cocina, intentando no escuchar como uno de sus mejores amigos se desvivía en el baño. Estaba siendo cruel. Rin lo necesitaba. Le había rogado ayuda y él lo rechazó sin más. Suspiró, mirando el techo. Era cierto. Un hijo posiblemente estancaría a Haru, cabía la posibilidad de que el pelinegro lo rechazara también. Pero aún seguía pensando que lo mejor era decirlo. Se mordió el labio, alejando los pensamientos de su mente mientras sacudía la cabeza. No, no sería tan cruel.

─Lo siento, Haru ─susurró a la nada.

Sus pasos lo guiaron de nuevo al cuarto de baño y puso una mano en la perilla, girándola suavemente. Rin no había echado pestillo. La escena causó que su alma volviese a romperse, si eso era posible. El chico había atado su cabellera roja en una coleta y se inclinaba sobre el inodoro mientras se tallaba la boca con el dorso de la mano y sollozaba. Su chaqueta estaba tirada en el piso y Rin solo llevaba un suéter, por lo que Makoto podía verlo. El pequeño bulto que nacía de su vientre. Los ojos carmesí lo observaban avergonzados.

¿Hace cuánto que Rin no lo miraba así?

Caminó hacia él, inclinándose una vez enfrente suyo y quitándole los mechones de la cara bajo la atenta mirada carmín.

"Lo siento, Haru."

Aferrando al menor por la nuca, lo atrajo hacia sí, abrazándolo con fuerza y acomodándolo entre su hombro y su cuello. Rin sollozó, envolviendo a Makoto con sus brazos lo más fuerte que pudo, humedeciendo la camisa del contrario con sus lágrimas.

─Quédate. No importa si no se lo contarás. No dejaré que te vayas, Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Creo que es hora de decírselos. Ésta historia actualmente se encuentra publicada hasta el capítulo 21 en Amor-yaoi, wattpad y fanfiction con el mismo nombre y bajo el mismo autor. Bueeeeeeeeno... eso es todo, por si quieren leerla más rápido o algo:s Perdón por no decirlo antes.


	7. Capítulo 7

"Lo que quieres es meterte en la boca del tigre, lo sabes, ¿no? Haru es mi mejor amigo. Eres consciente de que viene prácticamente todos los días si el tiempo se lo permite."

"Ya lo sé... Y no quiero interferir con sus vidas... Yo solo... déjame estar hasta que encuentre un departamento. Lo prometo. Solo unos días, por favor."

"No dejaré que te vayas, Rin. Solo lo digo porque tendremos que tener muchísimo cuidado. Encontraremos la manera de que Haru no lo sepa... Al menos por ahora."

La conversación se repetía en su mente mientras, sentado en los fríos azulejos de la ducha de Makoto, la lluvia artificial caía sobre él. El castaño le había casi obligado a tomar un baño después de verlo vomitando con esmero.

Su espalda se encontraba pegada a la pared y el vapor invadía la habitación por completo, el agua caliente corría libremente desde la regadera y Rin simplemente estaba ahí, inmóvil y con la mirada pegada al piso. Se abrazó más a sí mismo, sin importar que la piel de sus dedos comenzara a arrugarse debido al agua o que el mareo estuviera haciéndose presente.

No lo había dicho, pero estaba claro lo que haría. Iba a esconderse. No podía permitir que alguien lo viese cuando su abdomen se expandiera. No podía. Sería una vergüenza. El hazmerreír. No volvería a salir hasta que esa cosa desapareciese.

¿Qué iba a hacer hasta entonces?

─Aquí está la ropa ─musitó Makoto, abriendo la puerta del cuarto del baño y dejando las prendas sobre el lavabo. Suspiró, un poco escandalizado─. Tenías que cerrar la cortina para que el agua no se saliese, Rin. Además, ¿qué haces ahí en el piso?

Al pelirrojo poco le importaba estar desnudo frente a Makoto, y al castaño poco le interesaba el delgado cuerpo de su amigo. Al ver que el menor no se movía, y, peor aún, que lo ignoraba, soltó otro suspiro y fue a apagar el agua.

─Suficiente. Anda y sécate, ya hice algo de comer. Aunque quizá hubiese sido mejor pedir pizza ─sonrió en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Rin clavó la mirada en él y, para su sorpresa, devolvió el gesto, aunque le faltaban varios niveles para ser una sonrisa feliz.

─Comida casera suena bien.

─No dije comida casera, en realidad ─aclaró Makoto, más el ojicarmín ya había tomado la toalla y se había cubierto de la cintura hacia abajo con ella.

─Si es hecho en casa, es casera. Comida casera.

─Lo sé ─la sonrisa del castaño calmó el corazón agitado del contrario. Makoto bajó la mirada hacia el abdomen de Rin, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico, quien no dudó en cubrirse con un brazo─. Lo siento... Bueno, vístete. Te espero en el comedor.

─Sí... Gracias, Makoto ─musitó en un susurro. El castaño salió del baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Rin dejó salir el aire y comenzó a secarse. No era de extrañar que la ropa de Makoto le quedara holgada, pues el chico desarrollaba músculos con facilidad y tenía un cuerpo más grande que el suyo. Pero... ¿Por qué debía parecer una chica?

Las chicas no estaban mal, por supuesto que no. Y ser una tampoco lo estaba. Pero él era un hombre. Porque... era un hombre, ¿verdad? Sí, porque sus músculos le quitaban el aspecto frágil que él consideraba que las chicas tenían, ¿no?

Salió del baño con la toalla en la cabeza y el cabello aún goteando. El suéter le llegaba a los muslos, las mangas le cubrían más de la mitad del puño y el pantalón se le caía, ¿era una chica? ¿Por eso estaba en cinta?

Makoto suspiró por enésima vez. Acercándose a Rin y tallándole la cabeza con la toalla.

─Rin... Tú no eres así de descuidado... O infeliz... ¿Quieres hablar de esto? ─el aludido negó. Aunque estaba agradecido por el apoyo del mayor.

─No... Perdón. Ya se me pasará ─había respondido, más su voz sonaba rota y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Makoto lo atrajo hacia sí por segunda vez en el día, abrazándolo con fuerza.

─ ¿Quieres llamar a tu madre? Tal vez si se lo cuentas... ─lo sintió negar con rapidez. El pelirrojo comenzó un llanto silencioso, apretando el cuerpo del mayor con fuerza.

─No puedo decírselo a nadie... Entiéndelo, por favor...

─Rin... Deja de llorar... El estrés no le hace bien al bebé, ¿verdad? ─el aludido asintió, intentando calmarse─ Además... Te lo diré de una vez. Nadie de tus amigos ni de tu familia te rechazará por esto ─su mano bajó al vientre de Rin, acariciándolo y sorprendiéndolo en el acto─. Por favor, no nos subestimes.

─Pe... Perdón. Pero... no puedo ─apartó la mano de Makoto y se talló las lágrimas que descendían lentamente por sus mejillas. _Dios, ¿de verdad tenía que ser tan débil?_ De pronto era así como sentía. Quizá nada valía la pena, en realidad... Makoto no entendía lo difícil que era su situación. Él no se atormentaba a sí mismo con el abanico de decisiones que podrían estropearle la vida a él y a alguien más.

─Al menos piénsalo por más tiempo, ¿bien? Iré a servirte. Por favor, ahórrate el resfriado y seca tu cabello correctamente.

─Se supone que habías servido mientras estaba vistiéndome ─susurró el pelirrojo, mas su voz no llegó a oídos contrarios. Aunque no era como si aquello fuese necesario.

Suspiró profundamente en cuanto Makoto se fue, cambiando sus pensamientos. No era una chica. Claro que no. Se remangó el suéter hasta el codo, no importaba si hacía frío, y se agachó para doblar la orilla del pantalón, que había estado pisando. Bien. Iba a quedarse con Makoto.

Pero no por eso iba a dejar que todo le pasara por encima.

Era Rin Matsuoka y, por más mierda que se sintiera y más desorientado que estuviera, seguiría adelante. No importaba si tenía que arrastrarse.

Entró al pequeño comedor con un nuevo ánimo, como si segundos atrás no hubiese pasado por su cabeza la idea de acabar con todo de una buena vez.

Makoto se dio cuenta de ello inmediatamente, preguntándose qué tan bueno o malo podría ser el cambio repentino de humor. Con un suspiro, decidió investigar sobre ello después y puso un plato de comida frente al menor.

─Esto... Sin ofender, pero... ¿Qué se supone que es? ─Makoto sonrió avergonzado.

─Bueno, el paquete decía que era hamburguesa... Incluso busqué una guía en internet. Haru solía venir a cocinar porque a mí nunca me ha salido muy bien, pero hoy... En fin... Filete de hamburguesa ─Rin observó su plato nuevamente y tomó el tenedor bajo la atenta mirada nerviosa del castaño.

─Gracias por la comida ─musitó dubitativo mientras cortaba un pedazo de aquella porción preparada por el mayor. Estaba casi seguro de que estaba crudo por dentro y frito por fuera.

─Esto... Antes de que comiences a comer... ¿No te dieron una dieta? ─se atrevió a cuestionar el ojiverde, obteniendo la total atención de Rin─ Cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Ran y Ren se la dieron.

─Pues... Sí... Sara la anotó en mi celular.

─ ¿Sara? ¿La rubia que venía contigo y a la que Gou quiso golpear? ─Rin asintió, removiendo la comida de su plato, el filete de hamburguesa estaba considerablemente duro. A Makoto le recordó a Haru, esa misma mañana, ¿por qué debían hacerse daño si se amaban?

─La misma.

─Es... Um... ¿Novia actual? ─Rin frunció el ceño.

─No. Es mí... Bueno, algo así como una amiga. Es practicante en medicina y la enviaron a cuidarme mientras terminaba de trasladarme. Pero ya la conocía...

─Oh... ─Makoto sonrió cálidamente antes de suspirar─ En fin... ¿Me muestras la lista?

─No. Quiero hamburguesa.

─Fue mi error hacerla, no creo que sea conveniente que la comas.

─Cuando mamá estaba embarazada, papá le daba todo lo que quería.

─Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada, tú apenas habías dejado de amamantarte, así que no confíes en que te creeré. Dame tu celular.

¿Por qué parece una madre estricta?

─Jódete ─escupió el pelirrojo en voz baja, pero se levantó y caminó a la salita, tomando su teléfono para después regresar y entregárselo a Makoto.

─Gracias ─exclamó el otro mientras lo encendía. En la pantalla de inicio estaba un icono en forma de libreta que ponía "Dieta". Makoto presionó aquél botón y leyó la traducción al japonés que venía debajo de la lista en inglés. Sin embargo, Rin ya estaba partiendo su comida y la olfateaba levemente al levantarla con el tenedor.

Se rindió rápidamente, pues no se había cocido del todo. Makoto retiró el plato y caminó al refrigerador para sacar un plato con comida hecha y meterlo en el microondas.

─Haru me había dejado la comida, aunque solo un plato. Y bueno, acá dice que necesitas proteínas y verduras. Haru cocinó caballa con verdura.

─No quiero comer comida de Haru ─renegó el pelirrojo. Makoto suspiró.

─Rin... Pediste ayuda, ahora debes aceptarla ─El pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y dejó salir el aire lentamente. El castaño tenía razón. Y su actitud estaba rayando lo patético. Debía controlarse. Makoto puso el plato frente a él y sonrió─. Bien, así estaré más tranquilo. Por cierto... tengo que salir en una hora o dos. Iré a pagar la renta y algunas cosas más... ¿Vienes o te quedas?

─Debo ir con Sara al hospital ─contestó Rin. No era una mentira en todo su potencial, pues era verdad que tenía que ir al hospital, pero faltaban más de cinco horas para ello. El pelirrojo tenía otro objetivo en mente─. Pero gracias.

─Oh, está bien. Anda y come.

_____

El frío del invierno golpeaba en sus mejillas, secándole la piel. El sol se encontraba opacado por las nubes y la ventisca aumentaba, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. Rin se enrolló bien la bufanda y soltó el aire, intentando calentarse la nariz con su propio aliento.

Fuera del aeropuerto, el día anterior, había visto una oferta de empleo. Y había decidido ir a echar un vistazo.

No tardó en llegar al lugar. Alzó la vista, admirando el edificio, y, tras alisarse la chaqueta, empujó la fría puerta metálica.

El calor lo invadió de inmediato, haciéndolo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Se aflojó la bufanda y caminó directamente a la recepción. El lugar lucía viejo y descuidado, además de vacío, pero era precisamente por ello que ofrecían empleo.

Hablo con la chica del mostrador por algunos minutos para después ser dirigido a una vieja oficina donde intercambió información con un hombre de edad avanzada. No necesitó más, ni siquiera un currículo. El frío hacía que las personas le sacaran la vuelta al trabajo, además de que se sabía que un trabajo temporal como ese no era del todo bueno en aquella época de invierno.

Rin comenzaría el lunes, cinco horas por la mañana, lo cual era oportuno debido a que Makoto estaría en la universidad, además de la partida de Sara ese mismo día. Sin la rubia ahí, el pelirrojo quedaba libre de hacer lo que fuese.

Rin no solo había salido para aquello. Retiró todo lo que restaba de dinero de la beca en el banco y se dirigió a un mini súper. Compró comida para él y para Makoto. A diferencia del castaño, Rin si sabía cocinar. Claro, nada comparado con lo que Haru era capaz de hacer.

Caminó de regreso al departamento con las manos cargadas de bolsas que contenían todo tipo de comida que él consideraba buena.

Makoto le había prestado la llave de repuesto, por lo que no se le dificultó el abrir la puerta. Dejó las cosas en el piso mientras cerraba y se quitaba los zapatos junto al abrigo. El castaño había dejado la calefacción encendida.

Rin no podía permitir que gastase dinero en él, así que fue a apagarla para después dedicarse a guardar las cosas en el refrigerador que anteriormente solo contenía algunas verduras y latas de caballa.

Se talló el rostro.

Si tenía un hijo... ¿debería acostumbrarse a ir de compras y ahorrar?

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. _Dios, ahí iba otra vez._

Sus piernas perdieron la fuerza, doblándose y dejándolo caer al piso de rodillas. Lo había perdido todo. Tenía que renunciar a todo. Se rodeó a sí mismo con los brazos.

______

"Matsuoka, te hemos estado vigilando. Tu rendimiento bajó considerablemente... Sabes que la única regla para poder entrar es no bajar el tiempo al establecido como mínimo, ¿cierto? Aún no baja del todo, pero... Solo queremos advertirte..."

"Rin... Escuché que te ibas, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué renunciaste? No me ignores... ¡Rin!"

"Rin... Hijo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? Tu mensaje dice que dejaste la natación... Bebé, tú la amas, ¿que está pasando, amor?"

"Rin, cariño, ¿hay algo que esté molestándote? Estás preocupándome... ¿Quieres que vaya hacia allá? ¿Pasó algo con Russel y Lori? Rin, contéstame... Si quieres que vaya..."

"Estoy bien"

_Idiota, ¿por qué estás cayendo tan bajo?_

La voz en su mente lo insultaba en todos los idiomas que conocía mientras él se desvivía entre lágrimas. Sus uñas hirieron la piel de sus brazos mientras el llanto continuaba, provocando la visión de pequeñas líneas rojas.

¿Por qué a él?

_____

Haru suspiró audiblemente, mirando el cielo con desinterés, pero sintiéndose inquieto. A pesar de lo dicho esa misma mañana en su monólogo interno, las ganas de volver a ver a Rin eran inmensas.

No quería olvidarlo. Quería seguir a su lado, nadar juntos otra vez. Abrazarlo, escuchar su risa, sus bromas, sus burlas.

¿Por qué demonios había tenido que ser así?

El odio hacia su padre aumentó. No tenía sentido. A ellos nunca les había importado ni una mínima parte de él. Haru era libre por completo. Pero la diferencia entre libertad y libertinaje hacía presencia, haciéndole ver que su propia y dichosa libertad también tenía un límite.

Su padre era un idiota, por completo. Rin ni siquiera tenía cara de niña, como su madre decía. Sí, el pelirrojo tenía rasgos femeninos, pero incluso él mismo los tenía y eso no le hacía parecer una mujer.

En definitiva, Haru procedía de la ignorancia y estupidez humana. Y lo odiaba.

Las etiquetas, eso era lo importante para sus padres, ¿no? Viajaban por el mundo valiéndose de su prestigio, como si fuesen lo mejor. Haru estaba seguro de que ni siquiera admitían tener un hijo frente a otras personas.

Aunque quizá los subestimaba, pero él solo quería verlos como los malos del cuento. Con un suspiro, se dejó caer en una banca, sin importar que su cuerpo temblaba gracias al frío.

Debía hacer algo. No podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Él amaba a Rin con su existencia entera. Nada valía la pena si no estaba a su lado. Quizá debía cambiar su forma de pensar.

O quizá debía conservarla e insistir.


	8. Capítulo 8

El olor a medicamentos y algún desinfectante le inundaba las fosas nasales. Encima, su nuevo doctor parecía fanático del aroma floral, porque un deshodorante ambiental de lavanda estaba colocado sobre la esquina del librero a un lado del ventanal.

Escuchaba la voz de aquél hombre llamándolo, al igual que distinguía el tono irritado de Sara diciéndole que atendiera a la conversación. Pero Rin no podía dejar de observar la pila de libros mal acomodada sobre la mesa de café que se enco traba en la amplia oficina de aquél hombre con bata blanca. Estaba desesperándose. Estiró los brazos rápidamente y acomodó los libros a la misma velocidad, dejándolos en dos pilas bien derechas y paralelas. Sara suspiró a su izquierda.

─Matsuoka-kun, no me molesta que limpies ─admitió el médico con sinceridad─. Te doy la libertad de hacerlo. Pero ya has organizado el librero y acomodado cada pluma de mi escritorio. Estás nervioso, lo entiendo. Aún así, debo pedirte que te detengas.

─Sí, Rin. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo y el doctor debe tener más pacientes...

─Tiene que atender a otras embarazadas, ¿no? ─masculló el chico. Sara cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó relajarse. Bien, le seguiría el juego si eso lo hacía cooperar.

─Exacto. Hay más embarazadas aquí, así que contesta todo lo que el doctor Davis pregunte y vámonos ─Rin asintió suavemente.

─Bueno, según la información te encuentras en la sexta o séptima semana del embarazo, ¿no? Casi tres meses desde que fue concebido.

─Sí ─la voz le salió en desnivel, haciéndolo avergonzarse y mirar a otro lado. Sara tomó su mano y la apretó.

─Bien, ¿has tenido nausea y vómito? ─el menor asintió, el hombre imitó el gesto, revisando los papeles─ Muy bien... ¿Hay algo anormal que hayas notado últimamente?

─ ¿Además de que sea un hombre con una persona en la barriga? No.

─Rin, no seas grosero ─regañó la rubia antes de suspirar─. Tiene cambios repentinos de actitud y depresión.

─Ajá... Comentaste también que le habían impartido una dieta debido a que se negaba a comer correctamente ─Rin rodó los ojos, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

─Sí. Y aún así no la sigue. Está quedándose con uno de sus amigos, hablaré con él respecto a ello.

─Aún estoy buscando un psiquiatra de confianza para el chico.

─Oh, se lo agradezco. Creo que Rin enserio lo necesita.

─No hay de qué ─el hombre sonrió amablemente antes de dirigir la vista a Rin, quien observaba el piso─. Por otro lado... Matsuoka-kun... ¿Has sentido la zona de tus pezones más sensible en las últimas semanas? ─sus ojos carmesí brillaron con sorpresa.

No. Aquello derramaría el vaso. Rin no podía ser capaz de amamantar un niño. Era un jodido hombre y ellos carecían de la habilidad de procrear y, por ende, eran incapaces de darle pecho a alguien. Lo único que todo el asunto de estar embarazado estaba haciendo era poner en duda su género y con él su identidad.

¿Qué era?

Las lágrimas cayeron silenciosamente por su rostro y una mueca triste se alojó ahí. Los sollozos fueron acallados por sus labios apretados y se abrazó a sí mismo, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que su frente tocó sus rodillas, siendo regañado por Sara en el acto y obligado a dejar aquella posición. El doctor repitió la pregunta de tres formas distintas, quizá intentando sonar más suave cada vez. Pero a Rin le parecía cada vez peor.

Porque la verdad era que sí, aquella zona se había mostrado más sensible que antes, más Rin lo había atribuido al hecho de que el cuerpo era, a su forma de ver, más vulnerable en el invierno.

Sara lo abrazó con fuerza, dejándolo acurrucarse en su pecho mientras el doctor terminaba de arreglar algunos papeles en su escritorio tras recibir la afirmativa de Rin, aunque esta no había ido más allá de un asentimiento de cabeza antes de que el llanto siguiera. Le daba lástima la situación del pobre pelirrojo, cosa que no había pasado en su vida como ginecólogo. Había visto embarazos en mujeres de muchas edades y con distintas situaciones, pero nunca había sido testigo de uno que pusiese en duda la sexualidad propia. Porque Rin, a pesar de su nombre, era un hombre. Y entendía su miedo, sus lágrimas. Con un suspiro, se despidió del chico lloroso y la mujer que le intentaba calmar. No creía en los dioses, pero quizá echaría una vuelta a los templos al salir y pediría ayuda para el menor.

Porque ese pobre chico no parecía querer afrontar la situación.

* * *

 

La luz citadina alumbraba las calles oscuras de Tokio y la noche había traído consigo temperaturas bajas. Sin embargo, el frío no lo sentían y la calle en donde se encontraban carecía de luz que la iluminase correctamente. Sara estacionó el coche frente a la vereda del edificio de departamentos donde Makoto vivía, apagando la calefacción en el proceso y quedándose completamente a oscuras. Rin no se movió, veía venir un sermón. Quizá lo necesitaba. Sus ojos hinchados denotaban lo mucho que había llorado, junto a sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y su nariz roja. El pelirrojo pensó que quizá se deshidrataría, pues las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, escurriéndosele por las mejillas y perdiéndose al terminar su mentón o al tocar sus labios. El hospital estaba muy cerca, la rubia conducía muy rápido, o simplemente él era una fuente de agua humana. La cantidad de lágrimas derramadas no eran normales.

Sara no quitó los seguros. Una de sus manos sujetaba el freno de mano mientras su otro brazo, con el codo recargado en la puerta, guiaba su mano a su boca. Rin podía ver que mordía sus uñas. Los ojos azules de la mayor miraban hacia adelante y, por un instante, el pelirrojo se preguntó qué estaría viendo. Más la oscuridad era absoluta, a excepción de la tenue luz que emanaban los departamentos, y frente a ellos había una pared. Las manos nerviosas del chico se torturaron unas a otras, a la espera de una sentencia, pero Sara quitó el seguro y salió del auto sin decir nada. Rin la imitó, soltando un suspiro.

La frialdad nocturna lo rodeó de inmediato, más obligó al castañeo de sus dientes a menguar. Él ya causaba muchos problemas, no podía pedir más.

Sara nunca había cruzado una palabra decente con Makoto, apenas y se habían visto, sin embargo, la rubia había sido testigo de Rin entrando a uno de los departamentos esa misma mañana. Y no lo olvidó.

Sus nudillos golpearon firmemente la puerta, Rin desvió la mirada ante la acción. Makoto se molestaría, pues bien le había dado una llave, pero el pelirrojo no encontraba el valor para siquiera buscarla.

El castaño abrió la puerta rápidamente, la preocupación vívida en sus ojos. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a los dos chicos frente a él, echándose a un lado y dejándolos pasar tras intercambiar una pequeña presentación. Apretó los labios cuando observó a Rin. Sara se sacó la chaqueta.

─ ¿Dejarás que se quede aquí? ─preguntó la chica, haciendo referencia al chico sentado a su lado. Makoto asintió, sin dudarlo.

─Es mi amigo.

─Y... ¿te contó...? ─el castaño vio al pelirrojo abrazarse.

_Qué patético._

─Lo hizo.

─Y le creíste, sin más ─Makoto suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

─Rin no mentiría con algo así. Además... Es cuestión de mirarlo para saber que no miente ─admitió. Sara asintió levemente al tiempo en que su mano viajaba a la pierna del menor y la acariciaba con ternura. Rin soltó el aire. Quería hablar, quería gritar, quería que dejasen de verle con lástima, quería decirles que estaba bien a pesar de no poder evitar llorar, a pesar de que todo lo que pasaba por su mente estaba mal. Pero sus labios no se movieron y sus ojos no mostraron decisión alguna.

─Bueno... Gracias ─los ojos de Rin viajaron a la chica.

─No hables como si yo no estuviera aquí ─masculló, aunque la voz le salió rota. Sara lo ignoró y con la vista aún en Makoto─. Oye... Sara... Hey, hazme caso.

─ ¿Te entregó la dieta? ─exclamó. Makoto dirigió la vista al pelirrojo, quien había vuelto la cara a la pared.

─Sí. Me dejó verla. Pero sería mejor si escuchase sugerencias de su parte.

─Sara... No me ignores. No seas infantil ─la aludida suspiró, encarando al ojicarmín con ira en la mirada.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme infantil? Todo lo que tú has hecho ha sido lloriquear. Sé un poco más maduro y afrenta la situación. No eres el que peor la está pasando por un embarazo ─Makoto desvió la vista. No le había gustado la manera que Sara había empleado para reñir a Rin, sin embargo... Estaba ligeramente de acuerdo. Por su parte, el pelirrojo la observó con auténtica furia y bramó.

─ ¿¡Y a ti qué demonios te interesa lo que pase conmigo!? ¡No eres más que una especie de doctora! ¡No tienes derecho a opinar respecto a lo que yo decida o haga! ─sus mejillas habían enrojecido por el enojo y sus ojos tenían un brillo delirante─ Si quiero llorar, lo haré.

─ ¿Y si quieres abortar? ─Preguntó la chica con fingida indiferencia al ataque de Rin. El ojicarmín apretó los labios.

─Entonces también lo haré.

─Ri... Rin... No puedes decir esas cosas como si no fuese nada ─musitó Makoto con voz temblorosa, no era que tuviese miedo, era más bien que no creía que su intromisión pudiese ser aceptada por los chicos frente a él y sinceramente no tenía ganas de levantarle la voz a Rin. No quería alterarlo─. Estamos hablando de una vida...

─Makoto... ─No dijo más que su nombre, sin embargo el castaño escuchó la disculpa en su voz. Asintió levemente y sonrió de lado, intentando trasmitirle apoyo. Sara suspiró.

─Rin... ¿Puedo hablar con Tachibana-kun a solas por un momento?

El pelirrojo se vio obligado a marcharse, tampoco tuvo ganas de espiarlos. No quería saber nada por el momento. Se sentía terriblemente cansado y las piernas le comenzaban a doler. Suspiró echándose a la cama de Makoto, que era a donde había sido enviado. Rin sabía que tenía que dormir en el sofá, pero solo quería cerrar los ojos por un rato. Puso la alarma para que sonase hasta que pasasen treinta minutos. Se acarició el estómago.

Abortar.

Se escuchaba tan mal... Además, no era como si no hubiese preguntado al respecto. Ser interferido era riesgoso, puesto a que no conocían bien su cuerpo y sus reacciones. Rin no quería abortar, por el peligro y por la persona que crecía en su interior. Soltó el aire lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Él no tenía la culpa.

El culpable era él mismo. Rin y Haru. Minutos de placer y una eternidad de castigo. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el pelirrojo deseó no salir vivo de esa. Tendría a ese bebé y moriría en el proceso. Esa sería su voluntad. Porque ya nada valía la pena.

* * *

 

Cuando despertó, Sara seguía charlando con Makoto. Escuchaba la risa femenina desde la habitación del castaño. No quería salir y verlos, pero tenía mucha hambre. Recordó haber comprado suvenires esa misma tarde. Caminó hacia la sala y pidió prestada la cocina. Makoto parecía divertirse con Sara, por la sutil sonrisa en su rostro. El castaño aceptó sin preocupaciones y Rin se introdujo dentro de la dichosa -realmente pequeña- cocina.

El problema se presentó cuando abrió el refrigerador. La boca se le hizo agua al ver cantidades de alimento que él mismo había comprado y que adoraba. Era la cena, debía ser una buena cena. Sacó carne, verduras y especias. Cocinó a su gusto, esperando satisfacerse a sí mismo –principalmente- y a los demás.

Su estómago rugía con fuerza cuando por fin terminó de cocinar. Seguía escuchando las voces en la sala, pero en verdad no les prestaba atención. Estaba orgulloso de aquello que había cocinado, olía muy bien. Sonrió y sirvió tres platos para después caminar a la habitación continua y colocarlo frente a sus amigos.

─Hice la cena ─musitó ocultando su tono alegre.

¿La vida en familia se sentiría así? ¿Ocuparse de alguien era eso? ¿Hacer cosas y enorgullecerse de poder hacerlas? Si era tan fácil... Bueno, él podía con eso. Si podía estar orgulloso de sí mismo, un hijo no le vendría mal.

─ ¿Sabes cocinar? ─exclamó Sara con admiración─ Esto es... Huele tan bien...

─Gracias ─sonrió Rin, recibiendo una mirada preocupada de la rubia. La ignoró perfectamente.

─Vaya, Rin. No sabía que tenías talento en esto ─admitió Makoto observando el plato. El aludido asintió con orgullo─. Pero... ¿De dónde has sacado las cosas? Yo planeaba ir de compras mañana porque en el frigorífico estaba vacío.

─Bueno, yo vi pura caballa y decidí comprar algo con lo que quedaba de mi beca. Era muy poco ─murmuró antes de sentarse a un lado de Sara y comenzar a comer. Makoto lo imitó, buscando la manera de tocar un tema que lo inquietaba.

─ ¿Cómo es que retiraste la beca? ¿No se supone que es específicamente para estudiantes? ─Rin asintió sin dejar de comer.

─Sí... Pero la beca pagaba la universidad por completo y además me daba para gastos personales, aunque era poco. Me alcanzó para bastantes estudios cuando comencé a tener los síntomas e incluso pude pagar el boleto de regreso. Es decir... se fueron todos mis ahorros en ello.

─No lo mencionaste cuando te quedaste en mi departamento ─comentó Sara. El pelirrojo se llevó otro bocado a la boca y se encogió de hombros.

─No estoy orgulloso de haberlo dejado todo de lado. Tampoco es fácil decir que me he quedado sin un futuro, pero a la larga tengo que aceptarlo. No hay nada para mí ─tragó en seco y relamió los labios, saboreando la comida que, unas horas más tarde, devolvería en el váter del departamento─. Y está bien.

_¿Podemos acabar con esto de una vez?_

Makoto le echó una mirada a la rubia, quién distinguió en ella la preocupación. El menor comía con una intachable felicidad, como si horas antes no hubiese gritado y llorado por lo patética que su vida era. Sara suspiró. Partía en dos días y Rin, aunque estaba en buenas manos, parecía ir en picada.

Solo esperaba que encontrara ayuda. Rápido.


End file.
